Kaleidoscope
by omaomae
Summary: Rival, friend, lover. A series of oneshots for Dianakko week following our two Shiny Chariot fans, spanning multiple unique scenarios.
1. Day 1: Stars & Astrology

**Summary:** Akko and Diana have a nice conversation under the stars.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Wow would you look at that. I'm trying to participate in fandom? Who am I?

I started these prompts as practice. Something different from _Heart of Iron_ and _Heart of Steel_. It's a good change I guess.

Anyway, happy Dianakko week! This is Day 1: Stars/Astrology. Barring Day 4 (which somehow got out of hand), none of these prompts will be too long. So I apologize.

* * *

 **Approval of the Stars**

The revival of the Yggdrasil brings many adjustments toward new changes. On the large scale, there is the sudden abundance and overflow of magic which fills the world anew. No longer do witches, wizards, and other spellcasters have to rely on philosopher's stones to perform their miracles. And it is all thanks to the efforts of a few little witches and the everyone's believing hearts. The new influx of magic brings both positive and negative consequences, ones that will have to be dealt with as they come.

On the smaller scale, there is the parting between a certain witch and a magical staff that has been with her throughout her entire magic career up until the point of the Yggdrasil's revival. Although Akko has accepted the Shiny Rod's departure, she can't escape the inevitable bittersweet nostalgia whenever she recalls the adventures and memories with the Shiny Rod.

The Shiny Rod was an artifact that started off as something that belonged to Shiny Chariot. At first, all Akko wanted to do was return it and meet her idol. Over the course of the year at Luna Nova, it started to become something more. Before she knew it, it wasn't Chariot's Shiny Rod, but now _Akko's_ Shiny Rod. It certainly becomes that way after she decides to pave her own path, using Chariot as inspiration but ultimately distinguishing herself.

But there's a sense of loneliness without the Shiny Rod by her side. A wand is a sacred partner to a witch; it is the conductor between the witch and magic. In Akko's case, she used the Shiny Rod almost as often as her own wand. Losing a partner like that creates an empty hole in her life without her volition.

Akko has found that observing the night sky helps abate some of that loneliness. Luna Nova has a great view of the clear night, unobstructed by smog and other manmade pollutants especially present in the past few centuries. She's also located the observatory as an accessible perch high enough for her to get the best view of the stars.

And so on nights like this one, when she's feeling particularly nostalgic, Akko will sneak out of her room after Lotte and Sucy have gone to sleep to just… look at the sky.

"The Big Dipper looks bright today."

"Indeed. It appears to shine brighter than the stars surrounding it."

Akko whirls around. "Diana! Why are you out so late?"

The Cavendish heiress steers her broom above the platform and jumps off the broom. She's wearing Luna Nova's standard uniform for practical classes and school functions. It does its job to protect her from the winds and climate during flight.

"One of the usual sentry monitors has come down with the common cold," Diana answers. "She could not find a substitute in time, so I offered to take her duties for the night. However, I should be asking you the same question. It is past curfew. Students are not allowed out at this time."

Akko swings her dangling legs over the platform. "I wanted to think."

Akko pouts at Diana's raised eyebrow. Why is it so hard for people to consider Akko and logic in the same context?

"It's just… have you ever felt kind of lonely for the weirdest reasons? Even though you have a lot of people right by your side but you still feel like you're missing something?"

For Diana, not in particular. But the reason is because she doesn't quite recall what it feels to have more than two people beside her at a time in the first place. Loneliness is something that integrated itself into Diana's life. And it is something she has simply learned to take in stride.

However, Diana recognizes the signs that Akko wishes to speak of something weighing on her mind. So Diana puts her broom down and sits on the edge of the platform next to her. Instead of dangling her legs like Akko does, Diana pulls her knees up to her chest and encloses them with her arms.

Once she is situated, Diana responds, "It… is a feeling I have come across once or twice. Normally, I take the time to indulge myself in my studies to forget the feeling."

"I guess I'm kind of doing that too. I just like to look at the stars instead of…" Akko shudders. "...studying."

"It is rather comforting, isn't it?" Diana tilts her head up. "To think how small we are in comparison. The expectations of family, peers, yourself. Nothing to that light."

"Were you reading a philosophy textbook for fun before this?"

Diana frowns. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. Just something I expected." Akko leans back with her arms propped up behind her. "Of all the stars, I like to look at the Big Dipper the most. It's the easiest to find. Sometimes I feel like I'm still connected to it even though we've revived magic and everything is done."

"Perhaps. You proved to be a worthy wielder of the Shiny Rod."

Akko turns to look at Diana in astonishment. "You really think so?"

"In the end, it was you who brought magic back to our world. Not Chariot, not any of us, but you, Akko. You have done what many have sought to accomplish for centuries. That feat in itself speaks for itself. That would not have been possible if the Shiny Rod did not acknowledge you as worthy witch."

Akko turns her head the other way so Diana doesn't notice the slight flush of her cheeks. "Th-Thanks. I guess that means a lot coming from you."

"Did you think I would believe otherwise?"

"It's just, you're _Diana_. And I'm just Akko. It's kind of unbelievable to hear praise from you when you've accomplished so much more."

"I do not see how you can belittle yourself after reviving all of magic."

Akko wants to slap herself.

(Does she not know how much everyone relies on her?! I can't tell if she's that conceited or just dense!)

"You're arguably the best student at Luna Nova, even compared to the older students. You're way ahead of the curriculum. You're the fastest flyer at Luna Nova. You lost your magic and regained it through sheer hard work…"

"You did as well."

Akko continues to check off her list with her fingers. "Everyone comes to you for help, even the professors. You organized the Samhain Festival. You're going through all that stuff with your family on top of school. You can summon a _unicorn_. Heck, even that sentry girl asked _you_ to replace her tonight! Not any of the teachers, she asked _you_!" Akko whips her head around. "I can list more if you want. And I've only known you for a year. I can go get Hannah and Barbara too. I bet they know _a lot_ more than I do. Or even Professor Finneran."

Diana sighs. "I understand your point. However, I believe you are looking at this from the wrong perspective."

Akko huffs. "I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything wrong."

"It is not the number of accomplishments that defines a person. It is not even the weight of each of these accomplishments. The significance lies in the accomplishment itself."

Akko frowns. "How's that different from what you just said doesn't matter?"

"Make no mistake; they are all essential. However, it is important to remember the existence of your achievements. To accomplish anything requires effort and determination. There is always the choice to give up or continue despite the odds. To succeed means you fought through all obstacles to reach your end goal. Therefore, every achievement counts. No matter how small."

"So something like getting out of bed every day is a good thing?"

"Seek to improve yourself from there. Remaining stagnant does not amount to anything either. Nevertheless, your accomplishments are not the only defining features of a person. It is also their characters."

Diana faces Akko with such intensity it reminds Akko why so many people respect her. Fierce blue eyes pierce adamant red as Diana conveys part of her meaning through this nonverbal gesture.

"The determination to defy expectations, no matter how impossible. I believe that is what gained the Shiny Rod's approval. It recognized that you had the potential to achieve what all others cannot based on your persistence."

"You have that too, you know."

"Perhaps. But not in the same way." Diana looks up at the sky once more. "By the time I arrived at Luna Nova, my capabilities were already above average. In my case, it was to maintain expectations, not defy. Your circumstance was the opposite. Your arrival was already unconventional. I do not believe I have heard of any student appear in the opening ceremony from the Arcturus Forest as you and your teammates did."

Akko scratches her head. "It isn't like I did that on purpose. We got lost on the way here. And how was I supposed to know at that time that you needed a broom to get to Luna Nova?"

Diana shakes her head fondly. "And from there, it was one mishap over the other. Despite your lack of talent, you continued to persevere through adversary. Whether it be the coursework itself, the professors, or your peers. You overcame challenges to reach your current point, to accomplish what you have."

"Thanks to everyone! I couldn't have done it without everyone's support. Professor Ursula, who stood up for me. Lotte and Sucy stayed by my side! Amanda and the others too!" Akko grabs Diana's hands. "Yeah I wanted to be a outstanding witch like Chariot, but I also wanted to get better considering you're so good at everything! I couldn't have done it without my rival!"

Diana sighs. "As I have stated before, I did not see our relationship in such a manner."

"Doesn't matter! You're still my rival even if you don't think I can match you!"

"That is not what I meant. The connotations to a rivalry are rather antagonistic, is it not? Perhaps that was how our relationship began. However, over time I have come to view you with a different… respect, I suppose. As I mentioned before, I admired your tenacity and freedom. No, perhaps envy is a better description. You were able to love magic in a way that I could not. Yet, you insisted I could as well. You have affected me in ways no one else has. I cannot express my gratitude for that."

"So… if you don't see us as rivals, then what?"

"I suppose you are a… close friend." This time it is Diana who turns her head away to hide her expression. "Yes, that sounds fitting."

Akko giggles. "I like you too. Thanks for talking to me. I think I feel a little less lonely when I'm with you."

Diana nods. She leans on her legs and stands up. "I am glad to be of help. Now, I should return to my patrol-"

Before Diana can fully stand, Akko maintains her hold on Diana's hands and keeps her from getting up.

"Can you stay with me for a bit?" Akko asks. "Just for now?"

"Akko, I cannot make exceptions for students who break curfew. I am willing to withhold punishment just for tonight. However, I cannot ignore my duties."

Akko pouts. "It's not even yours to begin with. Just for tonight. Sit with me for a bit and then I'll go back to my room and sleep. The stars are nice out tonight."

Diana tries her best - and utterly fails - to resist the Akko frown. Months ago she might have been able to. But recently she has found it harder to disregard anything related to Akko.

Diana shakes her head but complies with Akko's demand just for tonight. She sits back down and places her broom by her side. This time, she allows her legs to hang over the platform just as Akko's is.

Side by side, they revel in the vast night sky; alone with nothing but a cool breeze as company. The two hardly notice that their hands are still connected all throughout the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And that's it for Day 1!

I thought this was going to turn out as a straight up romantic Diakko, but I guess this is more platonic, huh?

There's considerably more talking than anything else, but eh. I wanted to indulge in this idea that Diana acknowledges Akko's achievements and improvements just as the Shiny Rod did. And also they're friendly rivals, if Diana views them as rivals at all.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

Diana's line about the stars being comforting follows closely to what Carmilla Karnstein says from the _Carmilla_ YouTube web series. Carmilla's full dialogue goes something like, "It's comforting… to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we've led, the people we've been. Nothing to that light."

In which Laura replies, "You are definitely a philosophy major."

Had to change it up a bit because Carmilla is referring to her long lifespan. Diana is human; she hasn't lived for more than three hundred years XD


	2. Day 2: First or Casual Date

**Summary:** Diana and Akko go on their first date with a nice picnic! Too bad nothing ever goes right when Akko is involved…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is definitely going into the first date category and _not_ the casual date category. When is anything ever casual with Akko?

* * *

 **Diana Learns to Embrace Murphy's Law**

Diana Cavendish adheres to structured schedules. It's just how she is as a person. The more organization, the better. It is easier when things are within her control; if anything goes wrong, she can easily steer the situation back into the accepted boundaries.

Except Atsuko Kagari _utterly destroys_ any sense of organization.

Which Diana is going to pin the source of their misfortune on. After all, who can be so lucky to anger a raging fox spirit so much that it forces them to run for their lives?

"Diana what do we do?!" Akko cries.

"There is nothing we _can_ do. Just run!" Diana yells back.

"We're already doing that!"

" _Keep running_!"

Truly, what did Diana do to warrant this embarrassment?

Oh, right. She asked Atsuko Kagari on a date.

* * *

Diana picks a nice, normal Monday during lunchtime to speak to Akko about her plans. It is inevitable that there are people around Akko; Sucy and Lotte _are_ her roommates and best friends after all. It helps that their relationship isn't kept a secret so Diana doesn't have to worry about unwarranted reactions. To an extent.

It doesn't stop Diana from clasping her hands behind her back to keep them steady.

Akko blinks at Diana. "This Saturday? I don't think I have any extra remedial classes I need to go to or anything. What's up?"

'What's up?' Many things are up. The sky, Luna Nova's financial assets, the normal orientation of a cup, the level of Diana's anxiety, the roof, the number of new admittees into Luna Nova, Diana's anxiety, a plane in flight, Diana's anxiety…

(This is absurd. Why am I so nervous?)

Except this is Akko. It seems like anything related to her defies expectation. Including Diana's control over her own emotions.

Despite her jumble of nerves, Diana manages to get her mouth to say the proper words. "If you are available, would you like to accompany me for lunch?"

Sasuga Diana. Even nervous she appears as poised and refined as ever. No one can even tell all she wants to do is bury her head in a book.

Preferably a photo album compiling many pictures of her girlfriend, but that is not the point.

The idea lights up Akko's happiness. "Oh, that sounds great! Did you let anyone else know yet? Who's also going to be there? Should I bring anything?"

If she had less self-restraint, Diana would have smacked her face with her palm. Instead, she simply sighs.

"I… have not informed anyone else of our arrangement. I was hoping we could spend that time… alone."

Again, Akko blinks at Diana. Realization slowly begins to dawn on her.

"Oh… like a…?"

Sucy actually slaps her face. "How can an actual girlfriend be this dense? Even for Akko's standards this is too much."

"I thought solidifying their relationship would help avoid any of this." Lotte shakes her head. "Poor Diana. When it's so obvious too…"

"Never thought the day would come when I feel sorry for _Diana_."

"That's just how amazing Akko is. She can even give Diana a run for her money."

It's a good thing the two elected to step back a bit so neither of the two girls in question can hear what they're saying. Akko and Diana don't need anything else confounding their current discussion.

Akko nods her head up and down, her eyes and mouth still open as if Diana asking her on a date - even though they both admitted their feelings and started this relationship a week ago - is a hard concept to understand.

"So… what do you need me to bring?" Akko asks.

"All preparations have been taken care of. There is nothing you need to worry about. I will come to your room at eleven of Saturday morning. Dress comfortably."

Akko nods. "Okay, then I just need myself." Akko's grin nearly melts Diana to the floor. "It's a date!"

* * *

Diana has ample time to prepare for Saturday. She plans out everything; from the moment she opens her eyes to the moment she sleeps. She is certain nothing will go wrong.

She should have noticed the first indication of how wrong everything would go when she arrives at Akko's room and hears something akin to a hurricane on the other side of the door.

Lotte peaks out after only half opening the door. It's only partly successful in blocking what's going on inside the red team's room.

"Hi Diana," Lotte greets. She turns back to look inside the room. "Um, Akko says she needs a few minutes."

"More like a few centuries," Sucy's voice remarks from her bed. Whatever whirlwind Akko is causing, Sucy is happy to stay out of it and simply watch.

A few minutes turns into half an hour. Akko emerges from her room wearing a baggy white graphic shirt over a black tank top, beige shorts, and sneakers. She apologizes profusely for wasting Diana's time. Diana assures her that there is no trouble, even if her arms are half asleep from holding her heavy burden for so long.

Akko notes that exact item in Diana's grip. "Are we having a picnic?"

"I figured it is a good opportunity to take advantage of the serene spring weather at Luna Nova."

"Right. Lead the way! Oh, but let me get that for you." Akko reaches over and takes the basket from Diana's hands before her girlfriend can say anything. "Whoa, this is pretty heavy. What's in here?!"

"Akko, there is no need-"

Akko shakes her head. "Nope. I made you wait outside. _And_ you prepared everything. The least I can do is hold our stuff!"

Arguing with Akko will only delay her schedule even more, so Diana acquiesces and lets Akko hold the picnic basket. Diana leads them outside takes them to their destination on her broom.

It is a quick flight to a secluded area of the school with rolling green hills and a few large, bushy trees and other various foliage. They're far enough from the main school building that Luna Nova looks like a small spec, but they're technically still on school grounds.

Diana picks one of the hills with a good tall tree providing some shade as their resting spot. Once they've landed, she and Akko set up a large placemat over the grass.

Akko's delay does have one good outcome: it's exactly time for lunch.

Akko balks at the variety of clean-cut sandwiches and pastries sitting in the basket. There are even three thermoses of what Akko can only imagine to be expensive tea befitting of Diana Cavendish.

"Diana, did you make _all_ of this?!"

"Of course. Personally-made goods are the best way to show appreciation for one's girlfriend, is it not?"

Diana honestly means that as a genuine question. She doesn't expect Akko to turn her now-pink face away and scratch the back of her head.

"Sasuga Diana," Akko mutters. She picks up a random sandwich and takes a bite out of it.

The immediate reaction both relieves Diana and makes her heart soar with joy.

"It's so good! It's just as I remember it! Pickled plums are great, but as a spread in a sandwich is also good! Really, you're the best, Diana!"

Akko throws her arms around her girlfriend and conveys her gratitude with that one hug. The embrace isn't tight enough that Diana finds it hard to breathe. But Diana can feel every contour of Akko's body pressing into hers and molding together well. It's been a week since their first and last meaningful embrace together. Neither of the two realize how much they've missed being so close to each other.

They enjoy their lunch together without any problems. Akko continuously praises Diana's culinary abilities and asks about the pickled plum paste in particular. On the other hand, watching Akko enjoy the picnic makes Diana realize how absolutely happy as the one to bring that smile to Akko.

Just when Diana thinks she can proceed to the next part of her schedule, a few unexpected guests completely derail her meticulous plan for the day.

"Diana, look! Your food's so good that even these little guys want some!"

Crawling across their mat and looking into the picnic basket are three small fox spirits. Two of them have three tails while one of them only has two. They're no bigger than the size of Akko's head.

Diana frowns. The creatures seem familiar to her, and not in a good way.

(Are these…?)

By the time she recalls where she read about these creatures, it is too late.

Instead of just taking a look or stealing one or two sandwiches, the foxes work together to pick up the entire picnic basket and run off with their loot.

"AH!" Akko jumps to her feet and points an accusatory finger at the fleeing thieves. "Come back here! That's _my_ food that _my_ girlfriend made for me!"

"Akko, wait. It is not-"

Too late. Akko's already giving chase to the fox spirits. With no other choice, Diana runs after her to make sure her girlfriend doesn't do the absolute worst thing she can do to these particular spirits.

Except Atsuko Kagari utterly _defies_ all expectations and does exactly what normal people think she wouldn't do.

Akko catches up to the fox spirits thanks to her larger size and the heavy burden the little munchkins have over their heads. She holds two in one hand and one in the other and shakes them up and down.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to steal from other people?" she asks as if they understand the human language.

"Akko, put them down at once!" Diana calls. "There is a chance that-!"

A low growl causes Diana to stop in her tracks and Akko to turn around nervously. Her grip loosens and allows the three little fox spirits to run back to the source of the sound.

Which so happens to be a towering, angry fox spirit with nine tails… and the mother of these terrified baby foxes.

Diana _really_ needs to work on her timing. But there is no time to lament her failures now. She reaches to her side and grabs her wand…

… Only to grab nothing but air.

(What-?)

She looks toward the mother fox and sees three extra fox spirit babies beside the original three scared ones. These three laugh mischievously and hold up a few objects that appear to be her and Akko's wands and her broom.

There is no way for either her or Akko to defend themselves against the angry mother fox.

Akko squeaks.

The giant fox spirit roars.

Diana yells, "Akko, _run_!"

Akko turns around and runs past Diana, the latter following after her. The mother fox chases after them. It doesn't seem to have any long range attacks, otherwise the two witches would not still be running for their lives.

"Diana what do we do?!" Akko cries.

"There is nothing we _can_ do. Just run!" Diana yells back.

"We're already doing that!"

" _Keep running_!"

Truly, what did Diana do to warrant this embarrassment? After Diana plucks up the courage to ask Akko on their first date, _this_ catastrophe happens.

The universe is not kind to Diana Cavendish. Or maybe it isn't to Akko and Diana is affected by relation.

A soft, melodious voice filters through the trees and plains. To Akko and Diana's surprise, the fox spirits halts and sits back on its hind legs. In a way it looks like a big dog waiting for its master to pet it or offer a treat.

Akko's mouth drops open when she recognizes the familiar short-haired Finnish witch responsible for saving her butt.

"Lotte! Sucy! What are you two doing here?"

Lotte continues singing to placate the fox spirit, so Sucy is the one who answers.

"Everyone placed bets to see how long it would take you to mess up Diana's 'perfectly planned outing.' Amanda, you owe me ten pounds."

Amanda O'Neil groans and emerges from behind one of the trees.

"Man Akko, I had faith in you!"

"After you're her roommate for so long, you start to lose that faith," Sucy states bluntly.

Slowly, everyone else comes out from their hiding spots. Along with Amanda are the rest of the green team. Diana is surprised to even see Hannah and Barbara part of this group.

Akko's mouth drops open. "You guys placed _bets_ on me?!"

Amanda blows a raspberry. "You guys are the star couple at Luna Nova. Anyone would want to. We're just the only ones with the guts to actually do it because we're friends."

"Hannah and Barbara placed bets on how many times Diana would blush," Sucy remarks. "I wasn't confident in that one, so I bet on yours instead."

Diana's mouth is one comment from dropping wide open.

"It- It isn't anything against you, Diana!" Hannah tries to explain.

Barbara twiddles her thumbs. "It's just… everyone else had their own bets. We thought we'd have better luck if it was on our own roommate…" Barbara slaps her hands over her mouth with wide eyes.

"We still lost anyway," Hannah mumbles with her head turned.

No matter how she looks at it, there is no innocent reasoning behind _any_ of these bets.

Stanbot walks over and gestures at Hannah and Barbara. With a sigh, the two cough up twenty pounds each.

This time, Diana's mouth _actually_ drops open.

At this point, Lotte has calmed the fox spirit and apologized on Akko's behalf. With that, the fox leaves with its cubs after dropping Akko and Diana's belongings.

As expected, none of the food is left.

"Diana, I'm sorry." Akko looks down and plays with the hem of her skirt. "Because I ran off and spooked the little guys, I got you involved in my terrible luck _and_ ruined our date. I'm sorry…"

Akko's downcast expression is something that Diana _can_ control for. Even if her original structure is shot to pieces, this is one problem she can and will remedy.

"I should have expected such unforeseen circumstances would occur. I suppose it is what one must adapt to as Kagari Atsuko's girlfriend." Diana reaches over and wipes the tears from the bottom of Akko's eyes. "I must admit, today's events went beyond my expectations. I wanted our first date to be perfectly ordered. As the one who organized today's itinerary, I must be the one to apologize."

Akko sniffs and shakes her head. "You're the one that did so much. I'm the one that messed it all up. I had a lot of fun before I decided to get in way over my head. I liked the food and talking with you. We never get the chance to do this on our own…"

Diana blinks. "I must admit, as eventful as the day has been, I did enjoy myself as well. I would not be against another… date…"

Akko gives her a watery grin and reaches over to fix a bit of hair from Diana's face. Even after strenuous activity, Diana makes messiness look gorgeous.

"More dates sound good! I mean, what else are girlfriends supposed to do? I guess we can cuddle and hold hands, but we can do that on dates too! Oh, next time leave everything to me! I wonder where we can go…"

Diana smiles and listens to Akko ramble on. She leans into Akko's touch and focuses on Akko and her alone. Diana tunes everything else out, even the inevitable gushing and gawking from their curious friends.

As foreign as this feeling is, Diana does not think she minds this constant fluttering in her heart in reaction to anything related to a certain Atsuko Kagari.

For a first date, Diana counts this as a relative success. Especially if she can get Akko to smile like that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Yes, I know nine-tailed foxes are particular to Japanese mythology. The LWA world is a global community; I'm sure magical creatures migrate. The first thing that came to mind when trying to come up with a spirit with the defining characteristic as a 'trickster' … foxes. And their nine tails definitely stand out.

Diakko week and I add other characters XD Nothing says perfect couple like your friends being little shits.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

This is the first prompt I started working on. I wrote around half of it before dinner and then came back to finish the rest after getting a little buzzed. Lol…


	3. Day 3: Cuddles

**Summary:** Akko wants to spend time with her girlfriend. Said girlfriend… is married to her schoolwork.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

It's a good thing this show is so innocent because there is no way I can write anything romantic beyond pecks for kisses. Cuddling seems simple enough…

* * *

 **Simple Desires**

It is Saturday. Saturday _night_. No classes for the day, and no classes the next. It is the best time of the week to forget about any worries and simply relax for the night. There is no formal establishment of a rule that dictates so, but it's a leisure all young teenagers should take advantage of.

And everyone at Luna Nova typically does. Except for one.

Akko groans and stuffs her face into one of the couch cushions.

Her girlfriend just has to be the _one_ student who defies this unofficial rule.

Akko glances over to the bookcase obstructing the dim light on the other side. From her position, she can just make out the tips of immaculate platinum blonde hair. Besides Akko's initial groan, only the sound of a scratching quill on parchment and the flipping of pages pervades the silence of the night.

(And Hannah and Barbara aren't even here for the night… I could've had Diana for the whole night but _noooo_ she's doing EXTRA HOMEWORK?)

Akko wants to hit her head repeatedly with the pillow. Except she already did an hour ago. It successfully pulled Diana away from her studies, but for only three minutes after making sure Akko was not in immediate distress. Then she went right back to her work.

Work that isn't even on their current curriculum. At least not for the next _two years_.

So Akko settles with groaning and running her hands down her face.

(Why does Diana have to be so perfect?!)

Time ticks by. Every second depletes Akko's patience tenfold. It's a miracle she's lasted this long considering she never had much patience in the first place.

But after another half hour of nothing but writing and page flipping, Akko has had enough.

(I can't do this anymore!)

Akko stands up and discards the cushion back to the couch. She walks with resolution around the bookshelf and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. The height difference makes the position uncomfortable for Akko, but she's too annoyed to care about her spine right now.

The sudden movement pulls Diana from her concentration in confusion. "Akko, is there something wrong?"

Akko grunts a grumpy huff.

Now that she thinks about it, this is beyond silly. Diana isn't the best student at Luna Nova by magic. It is through years of painstaking hard work and determination despite the obstacles and numerous expectations. She rose to the top through nothing but her own efforts.

If anything, _Akko_ is the one who is being selfish. She realizes that distracting her girlfriend means _she's_ the obstacle obstructing Diana from her goals. And that is definitely unacceptable.

But she wants her _girlfriend_ dang it.

So Akko stays silent. The only hint for Diana to understand Akko's current emotional state is the grumpy pout present on her face.

"If there is nothing needing my immediate attention, I need to-"

Akko groans and buries her face into Diana's luxurious hair to muffle her cry of frustration. She _really_ wants to spend time with her girlfriend but not in _this_ kind of setting.

Diana sighs. It seems she won't be getting anything out just by asking. She tries a different approach.

"How is your progress with Professor Finneran's homework?"

Diana is rewarded with another undignified groan muffled by her own hair.

"If neither of us will make any progress in our studies, I suppose a short break will not hurt anyone."

Akko's head shoots up faster than the Shooting Star and nods vigorously in approval. Without any words and completely ignoring Diana's brief mutters of indignation, Akko pulls her girlfriend to the bed next to the desk. Akko wastes no time plopping herself down onto Diana's comfortable bed. Of course, she pulls her girlfriend down with her. Akko makes sure that Diana's body fits snug against her as she wraps her arms around the workaholic's upper body.

"Akko?"

The pout remains. "Just… Just stay for a bit, okay? I want to stay like this for a little bit."

"Is there any particular reason for this?"

Akko doesn't respond right away. She does tighten her embrace a little, not enough to cause discomfort but enough to convey part of her feelings to Diana.

"I miss you," Akko mumbles into Diana's hair with a blush. "Feels like your homework is your girlfriend more than me."

There. She said it. And now Akko waits for Diana's inevitable admonishment.

Except it never comes.

Instead, Diana pulls away from Akko by gently removing Akko's hands from her midsection. Before Akko can comment on Diana leaving, she's silenced by Diana shifting their positions so Akko's side is pressed against her front. She lets Akko's head rest on her collarbone just under the side of her head and wraps her arms around Akko with an embrace just as strong as Akko's before.

"... Diana…?"

With their close proximity, Akko can feel the low rumbling of Diana's deep exhale against her chest.

"I apologize," Diana says, a complete contradiction to what Akko expects. "It seems I will not be receiving any rewards for 'best girlfriend' anytime soon. If anything, I deserve the 'worst girlfriend' award."

"Wha- No! That's not true! You're a great girlfriend!" Akko tries to pull away to get her point across, but Diana maintains a surprisingly strong grip on her.

"If I am prioritizing my work to the point where you believe it is 'my girlfriend' more than my actual one, then I worry about the criteria defining a good partner."

Akko drops back down onto Diana and resumes her signature pout.

"That's not… that's not what I meant," she grumbles into Diana's chest.

"The implication is clear enough. And for that, I must apologize. I had not realized how much I was neglecting you." Diana places a gentle finger over Akko's lips before she can retort. "Even if you insist otherwise, I understand I have not been as attentive as I should. The fault lies entirely on me. A thousand apologies cannot make up for my thoughtlessness."

Akko shakes her head, pulling herself away from Diana's finger. "I'm not mad. I'm just… lonely. It doesn't feel the same even if we're in the same room. I know I should be working as hard as you do. That's how you're such a great student that everyone likes. But I just get… lonely."

"I understand. It is not an unreasonable reaction. I too often find myself yearning for your presence. I suppose I am able to distract myself through my studies to an extent."

Akko giggles. "Are you going to be a workaholic forever?"

"I prefer to think of it as efficiently allocating my time." Diana looks down at Akko. "However, that must also include attention for my most important person. You are a part of my future just as much as magic is. To make our relationship last, there must be proper commitment from both parties. It is something I need to work on. Starting now."

Akko tilts her head. "Starting now?"

"Starting now."

However, Diana doesn't make any move to do anything.

"Um… so what did you have in mind?"

"We are already in place. I believe what they call 'cuddling' is an effective way to bond with your significant other. You had the right idea."

"O-Oh."

"Do you have something else in mind?"

"Nope. This is good actually. Yup, this is nice."

With that, Akko relaxes against Diana. She lowers her weight slowly in case it's too much at once. No comment comes from Diana, so Akko comfortably settles herself down. Their close proximity allows Akko to savor the sound of Diana's consistent heartbeat that's just a little faster than normal, courtesy of Akko herself. No matter how poised Diana trains herself to be, Akko never fails to elicit a reaction from the Cavendish heiress, regardless how small.

Diana absentmindedly runs her hands through Akko's brown locks. The intimate and rhythmic movement pleases Akko until she finds it too difficult to keep her heavy eyelids open. Slowly but surely, she ends up falling asleep on top of Diana in that position.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from your work," Akko mumbles sleepily.

Diana shakes her head and continues her ministrations. "Perhaps it is for the best. I have missed these close moments just as much as you have. My work is manageable. My girlfriend, on the other hand, will never fail to surprise me."

Akko giggles. "S'ok. You always make me happy."

From her position, Akko doesn't see Diana's cheeks turn pink. But she does pick up a change in Diana's heartbeat with her ear so close to Diana's chest. The slight difference warms her own heart.

The last thing Akko hears is Diana grumble something to herself in a voice that's barely audible.

"Goodness. If you wished for my attention you should have done so earlier. Although, I suppose I am not one to talk…"

Akko's lips pull into a small smile. With her wish to spend the night closely with Diana fulfilled, she lets herself relax in Diana's hold and falls asleep.

* * *

When Hannah and Barbara return to their room after sleeping over at Avery's the night before, they make sure to be as quiet as possible considering it's still pretty early in the morning.

But they're rather curious people. They peek around Diana's bookshelf and take a quick glance to make sure their third roommate is where she should be.

The sight makes the two girls smile and try their utmost best to hold in their squeals of happiness.

After all, seeing Diana and Akko snuggled together in such comfortable sleep can make anyone die from cuteness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I realize three quarters or more of this is _getting_ to the cuddling part. And it's so short... I'm sorry ];

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

Despite being an avid Diakko shipper, I don't particularly care for the romance genre. I'm pretty content with simple cuddles and light kisses in a relationship, which translates over to how I write romance. Except I can't even write _cuddles_. I am _this_ hopeless. I'm a bigger writer over on the 'let's bond through near death experiences!' side of relationships… So stay tuned for tomorrow's prompt lol.


	4. Day 4: Protection & Working Together

**Summary:** Some dubious fellows are after a powerful artifact that Luna Nova is currently tasked to safeguard. Akko and Diana work together to stop the thieves and protect their school!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This prompt got _really_ long. It just… wouldn't _stop_.

There are so many ways I could have written this. For one thing, _Heart of Steel_ is going to have a crapton of Akko and Diana trying to look out for each other while jeopardizing their own safety. But anyway, in the end I decided to go with this.

I headcanon that Ursula doesn't reveal herself as Chariot to the whole school. The students just think that Professor Ursula decided to dye her hair red out of the blue (uh both figuratively and literally). Therefore, I'll be referring to Ursula/Chariot as just Ursula in the narrative.

Rated T for Tomato's _really_ mild violent fight scenes. Something along the lines of what I have for _Heart of Iron_ , though no one turns into swords. So no gore or anything that extreme.

* * *

 **Desperate Struggle in a Blood Fort**

The halls of Luna Nova are filled with endless chatter and intrigue. Although that is normal for a magic school of witches, the recent hot topic is grabbing students' attention left and right. Not much is known to the public; only certain professors know of its true origins. They've done their best to keep information from leaking out. All most of the students know is that the Ministry of Magic selected Luna Nova Academy as the place to store a powerful, sealed item for a week until a better location is selected.

How can Luna Nova refuse when the Ministry offers to pay them a _bountiful_ compensation? Enough to make their false debt to Fafnir the dragon look like nothing!

For now, the headmistress has the item stored in a large room in the west wing of the school. Numerous complicated spells and locks are in place to keep any intruders - including wandering students themselves - from stumbling into the forbidden room. No one knows any details about the item itself except that it is large enough to tower over the average human.

"So what do you think they have locked up in the west wing?" Akko asks her teammates as they head to class for the day.

"Who knows?" Sucy replies with disinterest.

Lotte decides to humor Akko's curiosity. "Well, they said it was bigger than the professors and ministry officials that transported it, right?"

"Yeah, but it's in a box. And that's _all_ we know. Is it only a little bigger than a person? Or is it _huge_? Is it as tall as the three-faced statue in the courtyard? And what's even in the box? It seemed really heavy."

The three arrive in class and take their seats. Akko continues to wonder about the guarded item even as Lotte and Sucy lose interest.

"Even if you know what it is, you won't be able to see it," Lotte says. "The professors specifically warned us not to go near that room. Not to mention all of the spells guarding it. One of the girls mentioned an allergy-inducing curse that sent someone to the infirmary."

"Wasn't that Amanda?" Sucy asks. "She's the only one I can think of who's stupid enough to touch something everyone gave clear instructions not to. Well, her and Akko."

"Hey! I haven't touched anything I'm not supposed to yet!" Akko huffs. "But is that why Amanda hasn't been in class for the past two days? No wonder I thought someone was missing."

"Yeah. Nasty case of skin rash. I actually want to ask the professors for the curse. It seems interesting."

Akko glares at Sucy. "Don't cast anything funny on me while I'm sleeping! I don't want to have sweaty dreams for a week again."

"Who else am I supposed to test my potions on?"

"Not me! Aren't there ethical guidelines for this kind of stuff?!"

Sucy scoffs. "Ethics are for wimps. You don't get anywhere by following paranoid rules like that."

Lotte sweat drops. "Why does that sound like something Akko would say?"

Professor Finneran enters the room, bringing their conversation to a stop. For now, Akko can only ponder her curiosity in the confines of her head.

It's not like she is going to pay attention to what Finneran says anyway.

(Wonder what it could be. What if it's a giant sculpture of Shiny Chariot?!)

Akko drops her head.

(Okay, probably not.)

Akko spends most of Finneran's class coming up with ludicrous possibilities for what can be inside the secret giant box hidden in the west wing of Luna Nova. The possibilities range from dragons to the remains of an ancient cult of witches. Really, there is no end to Akko's imagination.

Then, the world shifts red.

The classroom, her notes, the desks, the air, everything is tinged in crimson red.

Akko's chest caves in. All of a sudden, it's impossible to breathe. Her lungs feel like they're swallowing blood instead of oxygen. The thick air presses down on her entire being.

Akko gasps and grasps her chest. Around her, her classmates are doing the same. Most have dropped down to the ground unconscious or cry in pain if they have the capacity to do so.

From the corner of her eye, Akko sees Lotte slide to the ground in a heavy heap. On the other side, Sucy drops her head onto the desk and groans before falling unconscious as well. More students drop to the ground unconscious or barely clinging on to sanity.

"Wha- What's going on…?"

Her body feels numb. So, so heavy…

A gentle pair of hands holds onto her shoulder to steady her from falling out of her seat. Even though they're warm, these hands send a feeling of security and safety through Akko's consciousness. Just having those hands steadying her reassures and grounds Akko to reality.

"Akko, steady yourself!"

Diana's familiar voice filters through the numbing heaviness clogging her ears. Akko turns and notices beads of sweat dotting Diana's forehead. Although she keeps a strong front, Akko can tell that whatever is happening is also affecting the Cavendish heiress.

With Diana anchoring her, Akko somehow manages to return her breathing to a regular rhythm. The air is still heavy, but Akko finds it easier to function with Diana by her side.

"Diana, what's going on?"

"I do not know. However, it appears to be a boundary field of some sort. One that is capable of absorbing life energy from an indirect source." Diana looks around the classroom at the collapsed students. "It seems we are the only ones who remain conscious."

"Why are we the only ones still okay?" Akko leans into Diana's steady hands. "Okay, somewhat okay?"

"That… I cannot answer you. I am not familiar with this particular boundary field."

"Then what do we do?"

"I will check on Professor Finneran. I have already confirmed Hannah and Barbara's statuses. They are in pain and unconscious, but I believe they are not in immediate danger."

"Okay. Let me make sure Sucy and Lotte are okay."

Diana makes her way down the stairs and to the front of the lecture hall. Finneran is also collapsed on the ground. The older woman is tightly grasping her chest, indicating that she's still conscious to an extent.

Diana kneels to the ground and turns Finneran over to a better position. The professor opens her eyes just a bit. But simply seeing that Diana is alright is enough to calm her through some of the pain.

"The… west wing…" Finneran mutters through clenched teeth. "Diana… you must make sure… no one… goes… there…"

Before Finneran can say anything else, her eyes close and the hand grabbing her chest falls to the ground. But it is enough information for Diana.

Whoever set this boundary field had malicious intent in mind. Based on the timing, it is best to assume that the perpetrator is after something important in Luna Nova. The most important that Diana can think of is the item located in the west wing that the Ministry has tasked the school to safeguard.

"Diana!" Akko joins Diana at the front of the classroom. "Lotte and Sucy should be okay. I don't know how to help everyone else though. What about Professor Finneran?"

"There is nothing I can do for her as of now. I believe she will be alright for now. Our goal is to head to the west wing and make sure the item in there is safe."

Diana walks toward the doors of the lecture hall. Akko follows behind Diana's long strides.

"Wait, you think that thing has something to do with all of this?" Akko asks.

"The timing is too convenient. If this is a prank, it is a rather tasteless one."

"So whoever wants the thing in the west wing knocked everyone at Luna Nova out so they can get it?"

"That is what I conclude."

"Okay, that makes sense. And I completely agree. But just one thing."

Diana's hand reaches to open the door.

"Wouldn't their plan go down the drain if this boundary field _didn't_ work? Like we're walking around now. Wouldn't they be smart and have-"

Diana opens the door.

The hallway is tinted red just like the rest the lecture hall inside. Except, patrolling the hallways aren't the usual students and staff of Luna Nova, but skeleton monsters with various bone weapons like swords and axes.

The bone monsters turn in their direction. They notice that there are two people who have not fallen under the effects of the boundary field. They raise their weapons and somehow synchronize a loud, shrill cry despite lacking any vocal chords.

"-a back up plan…"

* * *

On the roof of one of Luna Nova's buildings, a long figure cloaked in a brown hood and cape kneels next to a glowing red seal of blood. Their hand traces over the markings and makes sure everything is place.

"Geez, Elsa got the fun job. Meanwhile, I'm stuck on a roof with nothing to do. As if anyone can withstand my Blood Fort Andromeda. Anyone that can must be a mon-"

Their eyes shift underneath their hood. They leap out of the way just as a green energy blast strikes the space they previously occupied.

Brown Hood looks up at their attacker. It appears to be one of the professors with long, red hair tied in a fishtail draped across her right shoulder.

"Oh, I spoke too soon. You must be a monster," Brown Hood remarks.

Ursula keeps her wand pointed at the intruder. "Who are you? Why are you attacking the school?"

"And why would I tell you who I am? But I think you can deduce the answer to the second question on your own. The better question is, how the hell are you still moving? My Blood Fort Andromeda should incapacitate any normal human to the point where they're writhing on the ground."

"Release the boundary field!" Ursula demands.

"Why would I do that before I get what I want? Do you know how troublesome it is to even set this thing up? It took me _days_. Although, your school's rather crappy security made things a lot easier than I thought."

Ursula grits her teeth. "You're after the Reaper."

Brown Hood rolls their eyes. "Why else would I be here? For your textbooks? For a professor, you're not very smart."

Ursula's eyes shift over to the glowing seal on the part of the roof that Brown Hood was next to. She shoots a quick spell to break the tiles on the roof in that spot, breaking the seal formation at the same time. But that doesn't remove the boundary field that's in place.

"Breaking one seal isn't going to do you any good. I have at least a dozen scattered all around this place. You'll have to destroy each and every one of them before you can take apart my Blood Fort."

"I see." Ursula reaches up and takes off her glasses and hat. "I'm assuming you won't let me go so easily."

"You'll be a good time-killer while Elsa gets the Reaper. Besides, I think I have your trick figured out."

Ursula rips off the professor's uniform to prepare for the inevitable fight.

(There's another one? I'll need to deal with this one fast then. As I'm here, the other intruder must be…)

Brown Hood picks at their nails. "I guess my Blood Fort does have a loophole after all. Apparently, residual energy from the Claiomh Solais helps build resistance against the Blood Fort. I'll need to work on that later. Oh well, I can have some fun for now. I've always wondered where the infamous Shiny Chariot went after all these years."

Ursula lowers her stance.

Brown Hood plants a foot down with enough force to break the tiles on the roof. "Now if you're here, I wonder where your little protege is? If I recall, a certain Atsuko Kagari also wielded the Claiomh Solais, am I right?"

Ursula's eyes widen.

Brown Hood rushes forward with the speed and strength of a bullet. Ursula barely has time to bring up her wand to defend against the sudden attack.

Brown Hood cackles. "But you don't have time to worry about that!"

* * *

Diana slams the door shut just as the bone monsters jump at them. The monsters crash into the door with multiple dull thuds. Diana and Akko brace themselves against the thin wood to prevent the bone monsters from breaking down the door.

"What the heck are those things?!" Akko yells through the constant thuds.

Diana grits her teeth. "They look to be made of bone. A powerful sorcerer must be controlling them."

"So now what?! We still need to get to the west wing!"

Diana strains her eyes to look out the window on the other side of the room. From what she can see, there are more of those bone monsters outside as well. It is impossible to evade them if the two want to leave the classroom.

"Akko, in such a situation, what would you do?"

"Eh?" Akko tilts her head. "Uh, I'm not very good at coming up with strategies and stuff. I'd probably just charge through and do the best I can."

"As I expected. It seems that will have to do."

Akko blinks. "What?"

Diana pulls out her wand. "Prepare yourself, Akko. We will do as you suggest and charge through the bone monsters with all of our stamina and spells in our arsenal."

"Wha- Wait wait wait! You're not serious!" But Akko mirrors Diana's actions as well. Despite her protests, Akko knows Diana would never joke about this. Or joke at all, really.

"Do you have another idea?"

"No! But that's because usually _you_ have a better one!"

"There are bone monsters outside the building as well. If we want to reach the west wing, going through these familiars is inevitable. Your idea is the most efficient in this situation if we want to prevent the perpetrators from taking what is housed in the west wing."

"So… we're just going to charge through? Like bulls."

"With our wands and magic, Akko."

"With wands and magic. Right…"

Diana turns her body around halfway so that it's still bracing the door but gives her the space to throw it open at any time.

"On the count of three."

Akko nods with sweat beading down her face.

"Three."

Akko clenches her wand.

"Two."

Diana tightens her hold on the door.

"One!"

Diana throws open the door. A few of the bone monsters that are up against it fall down to the ground. Diana and Akko jump over them and run down the hall as fast as they can before any of the monsters can get up.

The school is red all around. Everything is dyed in a shade of crimson red. The thick air clinging to their skin makes it hard to discern reality from hallucination.

Akko stumbles. Her lungs strains to work through strenuous activity _and_ in this dense air. But if they stop, it will be the end.

"There's so many!" Akko yells.

"Keep running!"

Diana throws a few spells to destroy the bone monsters that get too close. Akko does the same but uses _Metamorphie Faciesse_ to transform them into harmless animals like she did with the Noir Missile.

"Oh, I didn't think that'd actually work," Akko remarks.

"Akko, on your left!"

"Eh?" Akko turns to see a bone monster right in her face. "AHHH!"

Thankfully, Diana pulls on her arm and drags her away before it can attack her. A quick _Murowa_ destroys it completely.

"Thanks, Dia- Behind you!"

Akko tugs Diana down and shoots a few spells at the monsters before they can jump. Diana regains her footing before she face-plants onto the ground and throws more spells to counter the massive number of skeletons coming their way.

"There's too many! We'll never make it at this rate!" Akko shouts.

Diana twists around and casts _Murowa_ once more. "I expected this when our only plan is as simple as 'charge forward.'"

"You're the one who agreed to it in the first place!"

"Then we can only work with our current situation!"

Diana pulls Akko close to her side and holds her wand up so the tip is facing the ceiling.

"Uh Diana, why'd you-?"

" _ **Cingo: Belga Vida**_!"

A spark of green energy gathers at the tip of Diana's wand. It grows in intensity and forms a light green dome around the two witches. The magic energy suddenly explodes in all directions, blasting through the bone monsters and walls alike. Most of the bone monsters are utterly disintegrated or partially destroyed in the giant blast, giving Akko and Diana the opening they need.

Akko's mouth drops open. "Wha- Why didn't you do this sooner?!"

The answer comes when Diana falters and leans on Akko for support.

"The spell requires… quite a bit of stamina… I am… not quite used to it…"

"Geez, you could've said something." Nevertheless, Akko slings one of Diana's arms over her shoulder. Together, they walk through the ruins of the hallway toward the west wing.

"There was no… no time for that. It seems… I require more practice."

"I didn't even know you knew a spell that can _obliterate_ everything."

"It came across one of my extra readings… at one point."

"I know you spend a lot of time studying, but this is a little too much. Is this even taught at Luna Nova?"

"You can never study too much… Akko. In fact, you are not putting enough time… into your work. That is why it took you so long to progress."

"Hey! I have improved! Did you see me use _Metamorphie Faciesse_ just now?"

"I did not say you have not improved at all. I was referring to your _speed_ of improvement."

"But you're _Diana_. You can do anything!"

"That is false. I am not a god, Akko."

"You're a goddess in my eyes," Akko mutters under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The farther they walk, the more bone monsters they start to see. At some point, they'll have no choice but to confront them again. Diana probably can't perform the obliteration spell another time unless she wants Akko to carry her unconscious body the rest of the way.

However, the short amount of time allows Diana to regain some of her strength back. She is able to walk on her own without relying on Akko for support. At least Akko doesn't have to worry about Diana weighing her down.

"What if we both changed into rats or some other smaller form so they don't notice us?" Akko suggests.

"That would work. However, it would double the travel time. We cannot afford to delay much longer."

"Then what should we do? We're just going to be surrounded again if we jump right in."

As Diana ponders their next move, something catches the corner of her eyes. A blur outside the window zigzags toward their position.

(What is…?!)

Without another thought, Diana pushes Akko away from the window just as the blur crashes through with claws and fangs outstretched. Diana throws herself to the side and avoids the sharp jaws. A part of the claws tear through her bicep, but she still has her life at least.

Diana points her wand at the black-cloaked figure. " _ **Murowa**_!"

It jumps out of the way and lands on its hands and feet like a wild animal. The growling and fangs certainly paint the cloaked figure in such an image.

"What the heck?!" Akko shouts.

Black Hood licks its lips. "Well, I didn't expect Satella to mess up and let two kids move around. How interesting. But you're in my way. Move."

Diana and Akko get to their feet. Diana's right arm falls limply with blood dripping down to the ground from her injury. The wound isn't deep, but the blood soaks through her white dress shirt to make it seem more severe than it is.

In any case, Diana grits her teeth and keeps her left hand up with her wand pointed at the intruder.

"Are you the one responsible for this boundary field?" Diana asks.

Black Hood scoffs. "I'm not so good at this stuff to create something like this. _I_ get the lovely job to pick up a certain package. You two wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

Diana and Akko's eyes widen.

(The item in the west wing!)

Black Hood shrugs. "Figures you wouldn't tell me. You two look like do-gooders trying to play hero. Oh well."

Black Hood leaps forward with its claws pointed at Diana, the more vulnerable one because of her injury. However, its claws only meet air as Diana slides underneath Black Hood's form using the small area under its legs.

" _ **Murowa**_!"

Black Hood twists its body to avoid Diana's spell. Immediately after, its ears pick up the sound of its other opponent casting her own spell. The hooded figure manages to narrowly avoid the next strike by whirling around on one leg as its landing. It pushes off that same leg to dodge Diana's next consecutive spells.

The growl that rumbles in Black Hood's throat sounds distinctly inhuman and more like a wolf's.

"You're rather energetic for someone who's injured. But two against one is… annoying."

Despite her injury, Diana is able to evade all of the Black Hood's attacks without suffering anything more than a few minor scratches. Akko dodges the Black Hood's strikes successfully as well. Not only that, but it has to worry about the other girl whenever it targets one of them. After Diana evades, Akko will shoot _Murowa_ at it. If it targets Akko, she'll evade and it has to worry about multiple spells coming from Diana.

(I thought I could play with these two for a bit, but I guess they're a lot better than I thought. How troublesome. In that case…)

"Guess Satella will throw a hissy fit if I take too long anyway!"

Black Hood leaps forward with the speed of a bullet. It avoids all of the spells Diana throws at it. As it gets closer, Diana throws up a shield to prevent Black Hood from reaching her. Except it plants one foot at the last minute and shifts trajectories to its other opponent. It pushes off with one leg and shoots toward Akko instead.

With no ready defense spells in her arsenal, Akko is unable to defend herself against Black Hood's attack. A long, hairy leg kicks out of the black cloak and strikes Akko directly in the stomach. Akko flies back and crashes through the glass window into the outside of the building.

"Ak-!"

Black Hood shoots back toward Diana and breaks through her barrier. It pushes one paw against Diana's shoulder and slams her against the wall with enough force to crack the surface. Sharp claws dig into Diana's flesh to keep her in place.

Diana bites her lip to keep from crying in pain and disgust at Black Hood's proximity. The pressure on her body causes her to drop her wand. Through a haze of pain, she recognizes its features to be one of a creature from fairytales.

Werewolf.

"You're definitely the annoying one. Never thought a kid can shoot so many offensive spells at once. And with your arm bleeding like that too." Black Hood presses harder into Diana's shoulder, relishing in Diana's grunt of pain. "I feel like I recognize you from somewhere. Oh well, don't really have time for that."

Black Hood opens its mouth and dips its head down. Because of its position, only Diana sees a bright green flash hit Black Hood in the shoulder.

The werewolf howls and jumps back to cradle its arm, releasing Diana from its hold. It whips its head around and growls at the offender.

Akko leans against the destroyed window with her wand raised. Despite her fractured ribs and the enticing desire to knock out right there, Akko gathers magic into her wand and throws _Murowa_ at the werewolf.

Black Hood growls and dodges the sluggish attack. The only reason why it can still move right now is because Akko's attack doesn't have its full power because of her injuries. Although Akko might not be the more experienced witch, she's apparently stubborn enough to be a threat.

Black Hood clicks its tongue. "Fine. You two aren't my priority anyway. Have fun not passing out."

Akko tries to stop it by attacking it with another spell. The werewolf easily dodges it and escapes from their sight.

With the immediate danger gone, Akko exhales deeply and nearly falls to the ground. Diana's weak voice catches her attention.

"Akko… the bones…"

Akko raises her head and sees the previously stationary monsters now surrounding them again. With all of her strength, Akko pushes forward to where Diana is leaned against the wall. Together, they throw open the nearest door and fall into the room. The door is shut before any of the monsters can get in.

The room they pick appears to be a small storage closet with a variety of spare uniforms in stock. Diana feels around the wall for a light. Once she finds it and turns it on, she and Akko wince at each other's respective injuries.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you alright?"

Akko shakes her head. "I just got kicked out of the window. It feels worse than falling off my broom. But Diana, you're bleeding through your clothes!"

Diana leans back against the wall. She's lost too much blood. "Our uniform shirts are not thick. It is easy to soak up even a small amount of liquid."

"You're dripping blood all over the floor."

She has a point there.

"How are your ribs?" Diana asks. She eyes the tentative arm Akko has wrapped around her midsection and the grimace of pain.

"It hurts. Feels worse than falling off a broom. I think some of my bones might be bruised. Heh, maybe those guys outside can spare me a few."

Diana takes a deep breath and leans closer to Akko. "There is no need. I will heal your injuries right now."

"Wait, shouldn't you focus on your own injuries? I don't think losing all that blood is good for you."

"And I do not want to think your wounded ribs will cause internal bleeding in places we cannot ascertain in these circumstances." Diana takes in a shaky breath. "In the meantime, please remove your vest and shirt."

It takes a few seconds for that to digest in Akko's head. Once it does, her face glows red enough to rival the effects of the boundary field.

"EH?! Ow… Is this really the time?!"

Diana really doesn't have the energy for this right now.

"It will be easier for me to diagnose your condition without your clothes obstructing my examination," Diana answers as calmly as possible. It's becoming harder for her to stay conscious. Not to mention the throbbing in her shoulder is screaming for her attention.

"Oh, right."

Akko does as she's told and removes her uniform top, leaving only her bra. Diana is too lightheaded to even notice what color and pattern the undergarment is. She places one hand on Akko's midsection and feels for any strange protrusions while asking Akko her level of pain.

It takes Diana three tries before Akko gives her a proper answer.

(How am I supposed to concentrate when Diana's touching me so gently?! Wait, has Diana always been this pale?)

Diana runs the glowing tip of her wand over the injured parts of Akko's midsection. Akko hisses as her ribs and organs are healed. Thankfully, the whole procedure only lasts a few seconds. Afterward, Akko finds it's easier to breathe again. Well, as easy as it can be within this boundary field.

But just as Akko's feeling better, Diana suddenly drops onto her side with a loud thud.

"Diana?!"

Akko pushes Diana onto her back and wipes the sweat from her forehead. Not only is her skin hotter than usual, but it really is paler than Akko remembers.

"Uh… I don't know any healing spells. Diana, what do I do?!" Some last bit of common sense is the only thing preventing Akko from shaking Diana for answers. "I'm a dunce at this! What do I use?!"

Diana groans and clenches her eyes shut. " _Emantur Ligna_."

"Eman- wha?"

" _Emantur Ligna_ ," Diana repeats through clenched teeth. "Point your wand at the injury with that spell."

"Okay, that sounds doable. Okay." Akko does exactly as Diana says and chants _Emantur Ligna_. It takes her a few tries before she notices Diana's eyes no longer shut so tight. Once she's done with her shoulder, Akko moves on to Diana's arm from the first injury.

The dried blood remains stained in Diana's white shirt. But at least she no longer has to worry about loss of blood.

Akko helps Diana sit up. This time, it is Diana who leans on Akko for support.

"How are you feeling?" Akko asks.

"Much better, thanks to you. And yourself?"

Akko pokes her side. "It kinda hurts still, but I can breathe better now. We still have to stop that werewolf, right?"

Diana nods. "With its superior speed and strength, we cannot simply attack it directly. Your surprise attack worked on it before. However, I do not know how effective it will be a second time."

"And then there are still those bones out there…"

Diana places a hand on her chin. "Actually, I was recalling your previous metamorphosis suggestion. Perhaps you had the right idea."

"What? Changing into mice? But you said it'd take too long to get to the west wing in that form. Not to mention now we know that there really is someone after it…"

"Perhaps not altering our forms per se. However, our goal is to avoid the bone warriors outside, correct?"

"Yeah. But making us small also lowers our speed."

"Then we simply have to retain our size and avoid the bone warriors using routes they are unable to take."

"But if they're all over the place, how can we…?" Akko follows Diana's finger pointed toward the ceiling. "Oh."

Akko wonders how much Diana studies if she even knows a spell to _stick to surfaces_ off the top of her head.

Luna Nova's tall ceilings come in handy in such situations. They easily avoid all of the bone monsters below them. They still have to remain silent so they don't attract unwanted attention. The bone monsters might not be able to reach them, but that doesn't mean throwing weapons is out of the question.

Diana and Akko both have to stop a few times to catch their breaths. A combination of the heavy air from the boundary field, overexerting themselves against the bone monsters and the Black Hood, and their barely-healed injuries takes a toll on their stamina. Nevertheless, they reach the west wing without suffering any further injuries.

"Oh no. That werewolf's already there!" Akko whispers.

"It seems the bone warriors do not crowd around the werewolf," Diana notes. "Like before, we will not have to worry about them if we confront the werewolf."

"And how are we doing that?"

"We do not have any of the werewolf's standard weaknesses. There are not many options."

" _Murowa_ seemed to work," Akko points out.

"That is only if we are able to hit it directly. It will prove to be difficult with the werewolf's superior speed."

Akko rubs her stomach. "I don't really want to get kicked again. That wasn't fun."

"And I don't really feel like playing with either of you," the werewolf says while whirling around to face them. "You're not entertaining anymore."

The werewolf leaps up and uses the walls to bounce up toward the high ceiling. It evades all of the spells Akko and Diana shoot at it even in mid-air. Using both of its paws, it swats the two witches from the ceiling and down to the ground.

The force knocks the wind out of their abused lungs. But they don't have time to rest. Akko and Diana jump out of the way in opposite directions as the werewolf drops down where they crashed previously.

Akko and Diana raise their wands simultaneously with the werewolf between them.

" _ **Murowa**_!"

Black Hood evades the two attacks. It grabs Akko by her uniform vest and throws her body straight into Diana, sending the two girls into a tumbling mess.

"Look, I don't feel like mauling two kids to death right now. Can you be good girls and stay there while I get my package?"

Diana and Akko answer its question by throwing a double _Murowa_ at its face.

Black Hood ducks down to dodge and crouches low. "Guess not."

It rushes forward with the same quick speed as before. This time, Akko and Diana are ready. They roll out of the way and barely evade the wolf's sharp claws. Black Hood turns to Diana and swipes at her face.

Diana manages to put enough distance between them to only receive a long gash to the cheek. She ignores the new warm blood flowing down her face and points her wand at Black Hood's face.

The werewolf raises an arm to smack the offending object out of the way. Its ears twitch as it picks up on a voice from behind ready to shoot at it. Instead, it twists its body to avoid the attack from behind. The movement strategically places itself closer to Diana. Black Hood whips its arm up and backhands Diana's face, throwing her straight into the wall.

With one witch incapacitated, it turns its attention to Akko and rushes forward. Akko scrambles out of the way and evades Black Hood's claws until a stab of pain shoots through her side.

(Geh, from before…?!)

The opening allows Black Hood to grab Akko and slam her to the ground. It knocks Akko's wand from her hand and places both of its paws on her shoulders to keep her in place.

Drool drops on Akko's face from the werewolf's snout. Its rabid eyes give away Black Hood's thirst for flesh.

"I'm going to _really_ enjoy chowing on you. That attack from before _hurt_ damn it."

Akko pushes her body into the floor as much as she can. But in such a situation, there's not much she can do.

(AHHH! I'm going to die?!)

Drooling fangs come right above her nose. A drop of saliva falls on Akko's face. But the werewolf ceases its movement.

The world shifts back to its usual colors. The red world disappears, taking the heavy air and crushing sense of death with it. The bone monsters look around as if they're confused as well. Their bodies begin to shake. One by one, the skeletons fall apart on themselves into heaps of bone.

The sudden change is surprising for everyone, including the werewolf.

Black Hood lifts its head and sniffs the air. "The hell? Did someone get to all the seals? No, that'd take way too long. And it doesn't explain why the Dragon Tooth Warriors would crumble. So… someone took out Satella?!"

While it's worrying about that, Akko manages to stretch her hand and grasp her wand.

" _ **Metamorphie Faciesse**_!"

Black Hood falls forward. The previous weight underneath its paws suddenly disappears. Looking down, it sees nothing remaining of the human from before except for a small brown mouse scurrying away as fast as it can.

A feral grin spreads across Black Hood's face. It stands on all fours and prepares to pounce. "So you want me to chase a mouse now?! That's not a lot of meat for me to eat, you know!"

"You're really bad at this two against one thing, aren't you?" Akko mocks with her head turned back. She even sticks her tongue out for good measure.

"Hah?!"

Near the wall, Diana stands on shaky legs and holds her free hand to her bleeding face. With a muffled voice, she shouts with finality, " _ **Murowa**_!"

Like before, the werewolf doesn't expect the second injured witch to counterattack so soon. Not only that, Diana's spell is also strong enough to stun beasts given the right intention.

And right now, she is _furious_ at the werewolf for endangering Akko's life.

The green light strikes Black Hood directly in the back. With Akko those many months ago, it only causes the girl extreme weakness and pain. This time, the werewolf spasms and crashes onto the ground.

Akko jumps over the werewolf and changes forms again. Her heavy elephant form drops on the werewolf with a loud thud. Black Hood coughs in pain and finally falls unconscious from Akko and Diana's combined efforts.

Akko lightly taps on the werewolf to make sure it's unconscious. When it doesn't move even after she pulls on its eyelids, Akko confirms that it is defeated.

"We won, Diana! We protected the thing in the west wing!"

Diana releases a heavy exhale and slides down the wall. It's becoming harder for her to stay conscious.

"That is… good…"

Akko runs over to Diana's collapsed form and turns back into her human self. Once she has the necessary strength, she gently pulls Diana up and drapes her better arm over a shoulder.

"Stay with me, Diana. Let's get you to the infirmary."

"I am… fine, Akko. More importantly, we need to check on the students and professors…"

"Nuh uh. Infirmary first. I don't think Hannah and Barbara are going to stay conscious long if they see you covered in blood."

But when Akko takes a step, her entire side protests and sends a paralyzing shiver through her entire body. Akko clenches her fist and tries not to cry. A few tears brim at the edge of her eyes.

"Ah, geh. Uh, this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

"What in the world happened to _you three_?" Nurse Ophelia shrieks. "While the rest of the school - myself included - is suffering from severe malnutrition, you three are nearly dead on your feet! And Miss Cavendish, where did all of this blood come from?!"

"Now, now, it is because of their efforts that the Reaper and our lives are still with us," Holbrooke says. "We should be thanking Professor Ursula, Miss Kagari, and Diana. Not berating them."

"They are giving me more work. I would very much like to do what everyone else is doing and take the entire week off! But no, I am tending to the injuries of these three!"

As she says this, she tightens the bandages around Akko's midsection just a _bit_ too tight.

After the Blood Fort Andromeda was dispelled, thanks to Ursula, everyone inside the boundary field started to wake up feeling the most miserable they had ever felt. Dozens of people flocked to the infirmary for medical care. Except even the nurses were affected by the Blood Fort so they can only provide aid so quickly.

And then Ursula came in with a broken arm, a half-bloody face, and limping on one leg.

Nurse Ophelia immediately rushed the injured professor to one of the infirmary beds after choosing the healthiest looking student to vacate. Ophelia then focused on Ursula's injuries and allowed the other nurses to look at the remaining students and staff.

Then Akko and Diana come in barely conscious. Diana in particular, half covered in blood and all.

Ophelia really doesn't get paid enough for this.

The nurses cannot keep all of affected parties in the tiny infirmary. So after examining each person, they give strict orders to rest in bed for the rest of the week, taking care to get enough food and water in their bodies. That's all they can do when so many people are affected. Thank goodness the symptoms aren't more severe.

At least that means no classes for the week. Too bad Akko has to spend most of that time recovering.

The red, green, and blue teams wanted to stay with Diana and Akko in the infirmary. But the nurses - Ophelia especially - refuse to have more people than necessary to account for at once. So they send the girls to their rooms and tell them their friends will be with them as soon as they are well.

Akko sends the red and green team a thumbs up before they're kicked out. Diana gives Hannah and Barbara a few tired reassurances before they have to leave as well.

It's a good thing they didn't see her before. Akko was right; Hannah and Barbara wouldn't have stayed conscious for long if they did. The two girls looked ready to pass out again just from seeing Diana's arm in a sling and her face so bruised.

But all is well. The nurses have properly diagnosed every student and patched up the three injured witches. Now, they can go get some rest themselves.

"So the reason why Diana and I were okay is because some of the Shiny Rod's energy protected us? And Professor Ursula was the one who took down the person who made the boundary field?" Akko asks. "That's so cool!"

Ursula sweat drops. Even that hurts. "Well, you and Diana took down a werewolf all on your own. That's not something easy to do."

Akko scratches her head. "Eh heh… Definitely couldn't have done it without Diana. How're you feeling?"

Per Ophelia's instructions, Diana holds an ice compress against her face to help the swelling. Her arm is also in a sling. Although the wounds are all healed, the supports are simply for precaution and to aid the healing process.

Diana takes the ice compress off her face to reply. "Much better with the proper first aid. There is a dull throbbing in my shoulder and face. Otherwise, nothing too concerning. And yourself?"

"That's good. I feel okay. I think the nurses got all of my bones fixed. But I only got kicked out of a window. You got slammed into a wall. Twice. That werewolf's pretty mean."

Akko scooches over and caresses the injured side of Diana's face. Diana instinctively leans into the gentle touch.

"Yes. I suppose it is."

Ursula clears her throat to remind them that they are not alone. Akko and Diana jump away from each other with heated faces.

Ophelia rolls her eyes. "My goodness. This is an infirmary, not your private room. I'll release you soon enough. At least control your libidos before then."

The two are so embarrassed that Akko hides her face in her shirt. Meanwhile, Diana shoves the ice pack back onto her face to cool down her rapidly heating skin.

Ursula is glad she doesn't have to third wheel these two for long.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ha, Ursula escapes third wheeling for now. She's going to hate me in _Heart of Steel_.

I'll leave Ursula/Chariot's fight with Satella (Brown Hood) up to the readers XD The main focus is on Diakko. It's already long enough as it is.

I've also kinda... injured my finger so I won't be able to write much. Good thing I got most of these prompts written already.

If anyone is curious, the thing they have in the west wing is the sealed form of a grim reaper, the third member of Satella and Elsa's team. That's what Ursula means when she says 'The Reaper.'

This is an interesting one because you can read this as romantic or platonic Diakko. These idiots care about each other too much. The closet scene and the last scene might lean toward romantic though.

I _really_ need to start on my final report that's due in… three weeks… For someone who really likes Diana, my work ethic for academics is _terrible_.

And for someone who really likes Diana, I _really_ like injuring her…

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

The attack on Luna Nova is based on a similar attack on Homurahara Academy in the Unlimited Blade Works route of _Fate/stay night_. Blood Fort Andromeda is used by Rider while the Dragon Tooth Warriors are conjured by Caster. I toned down the effects of the Blood Fort Andromeda because… yeesh. Melting skin, physical disabilities, blindness, and having their blood instantly vaporized does _not_ sound like fun.

In _Fate_ , the reason why only the protagonists can move while the rest of the school can't is because those who produce magic in their bodies won't be affected as much by the boundary field. In a school for witches, that means everyone's relatively fine. So I had to come up with another loophole to allow only Akko, Diana, and Ursula/Chariot to move. Diana _technically_ uses the Shiny Rod, right? XD


	5. Day 5: Spellbound & Enchanted

**Summary:** Sucy gets fed up with Akko's pining. So she does something about it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Shower thoughts are your friends. I do most of my thinking in there lol…

* * *

 **Mayhem of Eros**

What is Sucy Manbavaran's relationship with Atsuko Kagari?

Akko considers Sucy a good, if not strange, friend. Their first meeting was less than ideal. Every subsequent interaction afterward consists of Akko in extreme pain and discomfort due to Sucy's potions. But Sucy is also Akko's teammate. In the end, Sucy supported her when no one else did (barring Lotte). The Samhain Festival is the best example.

On the other hand, Sucy views their relationship to be something like… experimenter and lab rat?

No, that was before. Akko's somehow grown on her too. When Akko went missing, Sucy wanted to find her with everyone else. Not because she was going to lose a guinea pig, but because losing Akko would create a strange emptiness in her life that would be impossible to fill. At some point, Sucy notices that the potions she tests on Akko are milder than her earlier ones.

So yes, Sucy sees Akko as a friend as well.

Well, there's only so much a _friend_ can take before everything drives her insane.

Over the past few weeks, everyone has noticed a gradual increase in specificity to the topics Akko chooses for conversation. At first, it was nothing but random inclusions that had nothing to do with the current topic discussed. At some point, that changed to Akko starting the conversation with some new tirade or whatever, usually accompanied with animated movements and raised voices.

It's easy for the green team to brush off, since they don't live with her. It's easy for Lotte to chuckle along and indulge, since she's a sweetheart.

The door to the red team's dorm room slams open. Lotte jumps in her bed and almost hits the ceiling. Sucy's used to Akko barging in like that so she doesn't spill her newest brew. Except the moment Akko opens her mouth, Sucy can already feel her forehead twitching.

"Why is Diana so _pretty_?!"

Sucy mentally groans.

(Here we go again.)

"She just struts along like she owns the world and flips her hair when she does anything right. Does she _have_ to do that?!"

"I don't think Diana flips her hair that often," Lotte remarks. "But she is the heiress to a prestigious family. It's probably in her upbringing."

"But you don't understand. Diana's got that air to her, but that's because she _is_ better than everyone! She's better than some of the professors! And it's not like she's mean about it either. You haven't met her aunt and cousins. _Those_ are some snooty rich people you don't want to anger." Akko shudders. "I still have nightmares about those snakes."

Sucy decides to stay silent. She lets Lotte tame the beast.

"Did Diana give you extra tutoring lessons again?" Lotte asks.

"Professor Ursula was busy, so she asked Diana again. Not that I mind, but it's so hard to concentrate when her hair is everywhere! What does she use to wash her hair? Actual nature?!"

Lotte sweat drops. "I don't think that's possible…"

"Actually, there is a potion you can brew to create an effect similar to that," Sucy comments. "It takes a year to make though. Too boring for my tastes."

Akko groans. "How am I supposed to concentrate when her luscious hair just begs me to run my hands through it? Not to mention how nice she smells. Did you know she smells like morning dew? Who smells like that?!"

No, no one knows what Diana smells like. No one except Hannah and Barbara (and Akko) get close enough to Diana to even _think_ about it.

"And Diana keeps scolding me for not paying attention when she's trying to teach me. I mean, I'm learning just as much as I would from Professor Ursula, but I feel like I can do so much better if Diana wasn't so distracting. She needs to cut off all that hair so I stop staring at it." Akko freezes. "Oh no, that's a bad idea. Diana with short hair. Down to her shoulders. Oh, what if she wore a suit too…?"

Sucy is so close to drinking another sleeping potion and never waking up again if it means escaping Akko's lovesick ranting.

"Well, _we_ know how you feel. Have you tried telling Diana what's bothering you? I'm sure she'd be willing to accommodate," Lotte asks kindly. At least she has some patience.

Akko balks. "She'll laugh at me! I can't just tell her that she smells nice!"

"I don't think Diana belittles people like that, Akko."

Akko shakes her head. "No, she'll definitely laugh. She'll say I'm ridiculous and keep giggling in a way that's just going to drive me even more insane. Her voice itself already makes me want to kiss her; I can't even imagine her laugh. Oh, I wonder how she sounds singing?"

That's it.

Sucy stands up in her seat, pushing the chair back with a loud scraping noise. Lotte stares at Sucy's hunched form. Akko just continues her rant.

"I'll be right back. There's something I want to look up."

That's all Sucy says before she drifts past Akko and heads straight for the library.

* * *

For an expert potion brewer like Sucy, a simple love potion isn't anything special to make.

(I thought it'd be harder though.)

Gathering the ingredients didn't take long. The hardest item to get was a lock of Diana's hair. She had to enlist Lotte's help for that. When Barbara asked why Lotte would want a lock of Diana's hair, Sucy told her to say it's for a side project. Barbara was skeptical, but allowed it when Sucy added she won't be feeding the potion to Diana but to Akko and that it's mainly to do something about Akko's pining. That seemed to be enough to placate Barbara. Even _she_ was starting to notice the Japanese witch's tirades.

It's a miracle how Diana hasn't noticed yet. But not the point.

Sucy finishes the potion overnight and feeds it to Akko immediately after. The sun begins to rise; the start of a new day.

The start of a new Akko.

After catching only a few hours of sleep, Sucy is abruptly woken up by Akko's usual hurricane of movement yelling about being late. The red team get ready and head to class together. They arrive with a few minutes to spare.

So far, everything seems normal.

Akko spots Diana sitting in her usual seat. She walks past Sucy and Lotte and heads straight up the steps to Diana's spot. Akko practically slams her hands down on the desk in front of Diana. The force startles Hannah and Barbara enough to make them jump in their seats.

"Is there something you need, Akko?" Diana asks with her usual straight face.

"Yeah, what's your deal?" Hannah demands.

Akko ignores the other blue team member. "Are we meeting in the library tonight?"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Yes, that is what we planned, is it not? At seven in the evening after dinner?"

Akko groans. "That's too long! Can't we meet up sometime before then?"

"Akko, we have class."

"Then how about lunchtime? Bring a sandwich or something and meet me at the courtyard!"

"We are not allowed to-"

But Akko gives Diana her best puppy dog eyes. How can Diana say no to _that_ pout?

She can't. "Alright. Noon at the courtyard. I will see you then. Please take your seat. The class is about to start."

Akko beams. "Great! I'll be thinking of you!" And just for good measure, she leans over the desk and gives Diana a quick peck to the cheek. Without another word, she skips to her seat.

Hannah stares at Diana, then at Akko and back.

Barbara stares at Akko, then at Diana and back.

The two promptly fall out of their seats and unconscious onto the floor.

Diana stares after Akko with a tender hand on her cheek where Akko's kiss lingers.

The rest of the class drops their jaws to the floor.

Akko ignores them all and happily takes out her materials for the class.

Sucy giggles devilishly into the sleeve of her uniform.

Lotte whirls to look at her teammate. "Sucy, what did you feed Akko?! I thought you'd said it'd get her calm down her rants about Diana!"

"Oh yeah, this is stopping that. By letting her deal with the source herself."

"You gave her a truth serum?!"

"Nah, those are harder to make. Just a simple love potion."

Lotte can usually handle Akko's craziness. But adding Sucy's is too much.

"So Akko is…"

"Acting on her deepest desires right now. I didn't think she'd be as bold as this though. As expected of Akko."

"How long is this supposed to last?"

"Just the day. Akko might end up leveling the school if she's allowed to do whatever she wants for more than that."

"I think Akko already made Diana malfunction." Lotte eyes the stunned blonde heiress. "Hannah and Barbara might need some help too."

Sucy rubs her hands together. "Oh, this is going to be an entertaining day."

* * *

Entertaining is an utter understatement. It's a complete _disaster_. But all hilarious to Sucy, who continuously reassures Lotte that everything will be fine.

Even after Akko and Diana fall off a broom and get sent to the infirmary together.

How does that happen? It starts off with Akko deciding to take a nice broom ride together instead of eating lunch. But she doesn't tell Diana this, instead electing to have Diana ride behind Akko on her own broom.

"I want to show you how much I improved!" Is what Akko said.

Diana acquiesces after reciting the top three spells she'll need to catch the two in case of disaster.

Lotte and Sucy watch the two from some distance away. Actually, they swear they see Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Hannah, Barbara, and most of the student body hiding in various locations as well. It seems everyone's interested after Akko's stunt in first period.

Everything seems to be fine for some time. Akko flies out of the courtyard and keeps a relatively low altitude.

And then she decides to show Diana that she can fly higher and faster. She changes their trajectory to the forest and flies high above the trees.

They're getting too far for anyone to hear what the two are saying. So Sucy uses a hearing enhancement spell. She catches the words 'hair,' 'smells nice,' 'soft,' and 'goddess' at some point from Akko. Diana apparently gives a hesitant thank you to Akko and then says something else that Sucy doesn't hear.

It has the effect of blowing Akko's face into the shade of a tomato bright enough for everyone to see from the ground without any vision enhancements. As well as the rather undesirable effect of distracting her concentration, causing the broom to buckle.

Then drop straight down as if someone cut the strings to a puppet.

The bystanders gasp. Lotte nearly runs into the clearing if not for Sucy stopping her.

"Diana's there. They'll be fine."

Diana pulls out her wand and prepares a spell to break their fall. As she begins the chant, Akko reaches over and tugs Diana close to her by grabbing the collar of her uniform. In mid-air with everything to lose, Akko crashes their lips together so abruptly it sends the two girls into a frenzy. Everyone else stares at the scene in shock and awe.

"Did Akko just…?!"

"Wow. Mid-air kiss as they're falling to their deaths. Smooth Akko, smooth."

Except Diana ends up so flustered that she drops her wand and completely forgets about their rather dangerous fall from the sky. Everyone else, Sucy and Lotte included, are too stunned and far away to save the two idiots too.

Thankfully, Akko and Diana land on the forest trees. The branches and leaves aren't the best landing cushions, but they do their job and keep them alive. When everyone snaps out of their stupor and run to the relative location where the two witches fell, they find Akko and Diana lying with the backs to the ground, alive and stiff with faces redder than Chariot's hair.

Nurse Ophelia is _not_ pleased to see them in the infirmary. She understands Akko because the girl always injures herself especially during broom practice. But seeing _Diana_ with so many bruises, scrapes, and a few fractured bones isn't something she's used to.

She also orders the two girls to drink more water based on the flush of their faces. Dehydration isn't something they need along with their minor injuries.

Akko and Diana can only nod and go about their day, keeping the true reason to themselves.

The rest of the day goes by without much happening considering they're in class. All of the students flicker obvious glances toward Akko and Diana to see what might happen next. For the most part, Akko keeps drawing doodles of Diana in her notes. Diana tries - and fails - to concentrate on the lectures. It's hard when all she can think of is Akko kissing her not once but twice in one day.

During dinner, Akko has the blue team and red team sit and eat together. Sucy, Lotte, Hannah, and Barbara eye the strange, affectionate Akko continuously attempting to feed Diana her food. Diana protests quite a bit at first, but eventually gives in. Her face gets so red again that it can probably fry an egg.

The red and blue teams aren't the only ones staring at this strange scene. It seems like the entire dining hall has their eyes on them. Everyone has the same thoughts.

(What the heck is going on?!)

After they finish their food, Akko drags Diana out of the dining hall and supposedly toward the library. But when the remaining members of the red and blue teams (as well as most of the student body) follow and reach the library, there is no sign of the two witches.

"Wha- Where'd they go?!" Hannah asks.

"I thought Diana said they were going to meet in the library again after dinner," Barbara says.

"You don't think they went somewhere else because they _know_ they're being followed?" Lotte suggests.

"So they found a different place because they don't want anyone to see them," Sucy concludes.

Hannah and Barbara's faces flush red. "Wha- Diana would never do anything naughty like that!"

"I never said that. Get your minds out of the gutter. Besides, Diana might not. But Akko's not really in her right mind right now."

Barbara turns to Sucy. "Speaking of Akko, what was that potion you said you were going to feed her anyway? Is that the reason why Akko's acting so weird?"

"I didn't think the love potion would make her this bold though."

"You gave her a _love_ potion?!" Hannah screams.

"Not that she needs the added emotions. I just made her act on them."

"They nearly died today!"

"Nearly. Not dead though."

Hannah groans into her hands. She doesn't know if there's a single sane person in the red team.

"So how long does the potion last?" Barbara asks.

"The effects should wear off after Akko goes to bed. Although, I don't know _when_ that's going to happen if she and Diana plan a midnight tryst."

Just thinking about that possibility sends Hannah and Barbara unconscious onto the floor again.

Lotte shakes her head. "Sucy, I don't think all of this is good for their mentality."

"Pft. It's great for my amusement though."

* * *

After scouring the entire campus for the two lovebirds and finding nothing, everyone decides to return to their rooms before curfew. The students might all have an interest in this new budding relationship, but that doesn't mean the professors will allow them to break rules for it.

Sucy and Lotte prepare for bed and turn off the lights. They don't fall asleep until they hear the sound of the door unlocking in the middle of the night. Through a half-open eye, they see Akko stumble and crash onto her bed without even changing or taking off her shoes. She's out like a light in seconds.

In the morning, Sucy and Lotte are appalled to find not a red sash around Akko's waist, but a blue one.

Lotte face palms. "Oh Sucy, what have you made Akko do?"

"I didn't make her do anything. She's the one who acted on her urges."

"I hope Akko doesn't remember all of this. It'll be easier on her poor conscience."

Akko, in fact, remembers _everything_ she did. She's so embarrassed that she refuses to go to classes for the day and hides in her room under the covers.

Lotte has Sucy and herself stay with Akko and try to coax her out of hiding. Neither of them help much. Akko doesn't seem to be listening to them anyway. She keeps repeating something along the lines of 'I never knew her skin was so soft' and 'Her hair really does smell nice' to herself over and over again.

At around lunchtime, their stomachs simultaneously protest in hunger. Akko still refuses to leave her bed except to use the bathroom, so Sucy elects to go to the dining hall and bring them back something to eat.

Anything to escape Akko's incoherent mumbling about Diana. She made the love potion to get Akko to stop pining. These embarrassed mutters are ten times worse.

As Sucy opens the door, she's surprised to find an exasperated Diana and a tired Hannah and Barbara behind her.

"Is Akko in the room?" Diana asks.

Sucy moves out of the way to give the blue team a clear view of the embarrassed mound on the bottom bunk.

Diana sighs. "That is a relief. More importantly, I wish to discuss something with you, Sucy."

Sucy raises an eyebrow.

"What is this love potion Barbara mentions you gave to Akko?"

Akko shoots out of her covers. Her face is red as a tomato again, but not in embarrassment.

"You fed me a _what_?!"

Lotte shakes her head. She's not helping Sucy out with this one.

Diana is _exhausted_. Not only because of yesterday's events, but also its aftereffects today. She just wants her sash back before anyone else asks her embarrassing questions. It's one thing to have her classmates hound her. But even the professors are questioning her strange dress code malfunction.

Akko throws the covers aside and stalks toward the potion-witch.

That sleeping potion looks extremely enticing to Sucy right now.

(Why does nothing ever go according to plan with Akko?)

* * *

In the library during the late hours of the night…

"You thought I use nature to wash my hair?" Diana asks with a raised eyebrow.

Akko groans into her textbook. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to concentrate on studying after everything that's happened. At least not alone with Diana.

"Did I overdo that one?"

Diana sighs. "Perhaps a bit."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I thought it'd be interesting to have Diakko in other character's POVs. Not enough Diakko? I'm sorry D:

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

The love potion Sucy makes isn't based off anything I know of; I just came up with it on the spot. It has a combination of love, truth, and confidence mixed in. So the intended effect is to experience an escalation of feelings toward the person whose hair is included in the potion - in this case Diana - and emboldens them to basically say 'yolo' and reveal their feelings to their crush.

If I wanted to make this prompt longer, I would've had a mishap where Barbara gives Sucy the wrong hair strand and Akko falls in love with someone else while still having feelings for Diana. Featuring lowkey (highkey) jealous Diana. But alas, I should really work on my final report.


	6. Day 6: Crossover or AU

**Summary:** Akko starts a brand new adventure by… getting dragged into a well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I kept asking myself, "What's a good AU that probably _no one_ will think of?" And I thought of this.

It's nearly impossible to write the entire AU in one short chapter, so you guys get this first meeting version.

Enjoy the Inuyasha AU no one asked for.

Rated T for a few instances of coarse language.

* * *

 **A Feudal Fairytale**

Akko is not having a good day.

Today is her sixteenth birthday. Even if she does have school to attend, at least she can look forward to spending a quality day with her friends and family. She expected it to be a fun day of celebration and relaxation.

Not… what she got.

First she receives her birthday present from her grandfather after a long history lesson about tradition and whatnot. The sentiment is appreciated, just not the present itself.

Kappa hands aren't something you give to a sixteen year old girl.

Then her annoying little brother loses their cat inside the shrine of their temple home, delaying her from arriving to class on time for once in her life. But it's fine; Chariot is originally her responsibility anyway. So she searches inside the shrine around the Bone Eater's Well because her little brother is too scared of the dark to do it himself.

Chariot gives her a small scare when she rubs against her leg. But that's fine. What happens next… isn't.

A pale woman with long black hair and a face resembling a ghost suddenly breaks through the seal covering the Bone Eater's Well. With all _six_ of her arms, the strange woman grabs Akko by the face and arms and drags her down into the well.

Which is all fine. Even as the weird woman with only an upper body and a _very_ long lower body of just vertebrae, even as she ran a long, sticky tongue across Akko's face, even as the woman kept demanding the Sacred Jewel - which Akko most certainly does not have - and growing back her _not human_ body, everything is _fine_.

Sure touching the monster lady's face and emitting light isn't normal. And it _is_ weird when Akko pushes the woman's face away from her in disgust and ends up _disconnecting_ the monster's arm. But what about this entire situation isn't?

The monster lady disappears and Akko drops down to the bottom of the well at the speed of a feather. She catches her breath after that momentary fright. Now that strange things have calmed down, everything should be fine. Not receiving a response from her brother is a bit of an annoyance, but the little booger probably ran off like the baby he is. Which is fine. Akko can climb out of the well herself.

Except when she climbs out of the well using vines that were obviously not there before, Akko finds herself no longer inside the shrine of her home. Instead, she's looking at a wide expanse of green and clear blue skies. The air is fresh and clear. White butterflies fly around at a leisure pace. There is no sign of her temple home or anything modern.

Akko's mouth drops open.

"Wher- WHERE AM I?!"

Only the sounds of chirping birds flying from their nests answers her shouted question.

Akko groans and scratches her head. "Okay, I was pulled into the well by a monster and ended up in a forest. That's normal, right?"

A momentary pause.

"THAT IS NOT NORMAL AT ALLLLLLLLL!"

This is definitely the worst sixteenth birthday in history. Akko's never heard of anyone being dragged down a well and licked by a monster when they turn sixteen. It's the most ludicrous right of passage by any standard.

Akko drops her head and sighs in defeat.

"I'm definitely going to be late for school now…"

Akko gives herself a few minutes to calm down enough to understand that standing around won't help her situation in the least. The only way she'll get answers is to find them herself. She starts by heading into the forest that surrounds the Bone Eater's Well.

"Mom? Grandpa? Izuku? Chariot?! Anyone hear me?!"

Receiving no response, Akko can only continue onward. She doesn't walk long before noticing one giant tree that stands out amongst the rest of the forest.

"That's…"

(The Goshinboku?! Like the one at my house!)

The familiar landmark reassures her enough to push her to run. She pushes past foliage and breaks out into a small clearing.

It isn't a familiar setting that greets Akko. However, that does not mean what she stumbles upon doesn't take her breath away.

There are no wooden posts that enclose the Goshinboku. Instead, thick tree roots and vines run from the ground up to the trunk of the tree, holding up a person pinned to the surface by what looks like a single arrow to the chest. The long, platinum blonde locks of hair and serene expression stun Akko more than the strange environment itself. With her head tilted to the right, Akko can also see that her ears are slightly pointed.

(A girl…?)

Regardless of who she is, it's strange to find someone pinned to a tree sleeping. Well, this entire situation is weird so Akko supposes this isn't too extreme in comparison.

"Um, what are you doing?"

As she somehow expects, the girl does not respond or even react to Akko's question. Akko decides to get closer by climbing up the roots like steps.

"Hello? Do you know where this is? And why are you sleeping like that?"

One of the roots allows Akko to stand face-to-face with the unconscious stranger. Looking at it at such close proximity, Akko realizes that the girl's ears really are pointed and it isn't just her eyes playing tricks on her.

(Is this real?)

Curious, Akko uses her thumbs and forefingers to feel the pointed ears. She doesn't feel any plastic indicating that it is a prop; she only feels flesh. The skin is a bit cold, but definitely ears that feel just like her own.

(Wait, what am I doing?! This isn't the time for this!)

"You! What are you doing over there?!" a sudden voice shouts from behind her.

Multiple arrows shoot out and embed themselves in the tree, narrowly missing Akko and the unconscious girl. Akko squeaks at the near-death experience. On the other hand, the unconscious girl doesn't even flinch.

Akko turns around with annoyance fueled by the fear of almost being shot by arrows.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

A few archers stand behind the bushery. They're too far away for Akko to clearly see them. But she can hear them without any trouble.

"This land is forbidden. Are you a foreigner?"

"Uh…" Akko isn't sure how to answer that. She doesn't know where this is; that doesn't rule out the possibility that she's from here.

"Let's take her with us. Miss Ursula should know what to do with her," one of the archers says.

Akko blinks. "Eh?"

* * *

Apparently 'take her with us' entails tying her up and throwing her in the middle of a rural village while people wearing outdated feudal era clothing gawk at her.

"She was in the Cavendish forest?" one of them asks.

"It be a young girl in strange clothing…" another says, blatantly referring to Akko's short school uniform skirt.

"Hey! What's all this for?! You didn't have to tie me up!" Akko shouts. Her protests are ignored as the villagers continue to whisper amongst themselves.

"Could she be a spy?"

"Could it be war again?"

"A kitsune in disguise, perhaps?"

(What's with these guys? Are they cosplayers? Doesn't explain why it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere.)

"Clear the way! The priestess Ursula has arrived!"

A bespectacled young woman with bright red hair tied into a fishtail braid draped over her right shoulder walks up to Akko. Unlike the other villagers, she has a kind face that somehow eases Akko's heightened apprehension.

The woman gasps when she sees Akko. "You didn't mention the girl is just… well a girl!"

"I thought it would be obvious from the wording," an older woman says. "Besides, a trespasser is a trespasser. What are we to do with her?"

"We should untie her first is what we should do! The girl has no malignant aura surrounding her. She is not a demon and it doesn't look like she can hide any weapons in those clothes of hers. We don't have to worry."

"Miss Ursula-"

"She is just a girl, Miss Finneran! She looks no older than the age of twelve!"

"Hey! I'm sixteen!" Akko protests.

The two women ignore her.

The woman named Finneran sighs. "By your discretion, then we will release the girl."

Numerous protests break out from the villagers. Finneran places a hand up to silence them.

"If you would please untie the girl yourself, Miss Ursula. Then take her to your place to interrogate her."

Ursula nods and kneels down in front of Akko. Although she likes this Ursula more than the others, Akko still leans away at the woman's proximity.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry. As long as you don't hurt the villagers, they won't hurt you," Ursula reassures. Her outreached hand toward the ropes tying Akko's limbs suddenly stop.

Finneran catches the movement. "Miss Ursula? What is the matter?"

Ursula leans closer to Akko and shifts her glasses up. The way the sun reflects off of the lens makes Ursula's scrutiny look comical. Ursula hums and moves three hundred sixty degrees around Akko, surveying every part of her body.

Akko mentally groans.

(Ah great, this one's weird too?!)

"That's strange. You resemble Grandmother Tonkou."

Akko blinks. "Eh?"

* * *

After that, Akko's day gets _slightly_ better. True to her word, Ursula removes the ropes and takes Akko to a small cabin where she lives. It's no bigger than Akko's living room and kitchen combined.

Hearing Akko's rumbling stomach, Ursula cooks a quick meal to pass the time. After introducing each other, Ursula Callistis begins by answering Akko's questions about the area. For starters, Ursula has no idea what a 'Tokyo' is.

Meaning Akko is definitely no longer home.

Ursula also tells Akko why she is so interested in Akko's likeness to her grandmother. Apparently Akko looks like the splitting image of this Tonkou during her younger years.

"My grandmother died at a young age. According to my mother, who was there at the time, she passed away due to a fatal wound inflicted by the woman sealed to the Tree of Ages.

Akko takes a sip of her warm soup. "Um… I don't get any of this. Who _is_ that girl? Why is she there? And how come no one seems to like her?"

Ursula takes the ladle and scoops another helping of food into Akko's already empty bowl.

"The story was passed down to me from my mother, so the details might be slightly different. From what she told me, Grandmother was a powerful priestess who was tasked to guard the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Sometime after given this task, she befriended Diana Cavendish, the heiress of a powerful family of unicorn spirits. For many years, my grandmother and her new companion grew inseparable. However, one day Grandmother's protector suddenly turned against her. With no other choice, she sealed the heiress to the Tree of Ages with a single arrow to the chest."

"So that's the unicorn spirit person on that tree? Your grandma must be amazing!"

Ursula nods solemnly. "But there were consequences. My grandmother succumbed to the wound Diana inflicted before her sealing. Before her death, Grandmother instructed my mother to burn the Sacred Jewel with her body so no one can use it for evil purposes. So no one else could be corrupted by its power like Diana Cavendish was."

"That's so sad… for a friend to hurt her like that…"

Ursula looks into the burning embers cooking their food. "Yes, it truly was. They were close companions for at least a good decade before their falling out."

Akko's eyes widen. "Ten years?! Why would Diana betray your grandma like that?!"

Ursula shakes her head. "I don't know. But fifty years have passed since that incident. I wasn't even born yet when it happened."

The sad story pulls at Akko's heartstrings, but something of greater importance starts to make itself known now that her hunger has been sated.

(So how am I supposed to get home?!)

A loud commotion draws Akko and Ursula's attention to the outside. Ursula pulls back the straw mat to check what's going on.

A bloody horse flies out of nowhere and lands in front of them. Akko squeaks and jumps back into the hut. The horse is bleeding from a deep wound in its side. It looks like something took a large bite from its flesh.

The source of it is a familiar female centipede monster. The monster turns to look straight at Akko with her mouth full of horse flesh.

(It's that thing again?!)

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" the monster yells and speeds toward her.

Ursula whirls around to Akko. "The Sacred Jewel?! You have it?!"

"What?" Akko shakes her head. "No! I don't have anything like that on me!"

"Neither spears nor arrows are working!" one of the villagers cries.

"We have to drive it back to the dry old well," Ursula says. "It's the only thing we can do against a demon."

"The dry old well?" Akko asks.

"It's in the Cavendish Forest," Ursula says.

Akko remembers the well from earlier in the day.

(The well I came out of?)

"Which way is the forest?" Akko asks.

"To the east-"

Akko looks around and notices a strange vibrant light encompassing only one portion of the sky. She doesn't know her cardinal directions, especially at night, but her instincts are telling her to run toward that weird area that stands out.

"Where that light is coming from, right? I got it! Leave it to me!" Akko starts to run while leading the centipede monster away from the village.

"Come backkkkk!" the monster yells.

Ursula gasps.

(What did she just say? In that evil forest, normal people can't see it. But… did she just say that she could…?!)

* * *

Within the darkness of the forest, a heart that has not beat in fifty years suddenly begins its steady rhythm.

"Gh-?!"

The woman looks down with glazed eyes clouded with decades of slumber. As her vision clears, the first thing she notices is the aged arrow embedded in her chest. When she reaches up to remove it, the arrow pulses and rejects her hand.

(What is… this…?)

* * *

(This is _not_ how I wanted to celebrate my sixteenth birthdayyyyy!)

Her lungs feel like bursting. Her legs are on fire. Yet, all Akko can do is keep running. She can't rely on the villagers to save her. It's obvious none of their weapons even bother the centipede monster, let alone injure it.

The centipede monster chases after her from behind.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

Akko groans. "But I don't have anything like thattttttt!"

The uneven forest ground causes Akko to trip over a thick tree root. Akko face plants to the dirt, which saves her in time before the centipede monster flies over her head. Its momentum carries it into the darkness of the forest.

Akko covers her head with her hands and tries to hold back a frustrated scream. She only half succeeds.

"Geez! This is the worst day ever!"

"What in the world are you doing?" an unfamiliar voice says.

"Eh?" Akko looks up. The source of the voice is none other than the sealed demon herself.

(She talked…)

"You're…"

"Where are your bow and arrows, Tonkou?" the girl asks. "You are able to kill the centipede demon with one arrow, can you not? You were able to defeat me with one strike, after all."

"Tonkou? You got the wrong person. My name is-"

Diana looks up. "It comes."

"What?"

The centipede demon crashes down from the trees. As its centipede body wraps around the base of the tree above Diana's trapped form, the demon reaches toward Akko. Before it can, harpoon spikes strike the centipede demon's side and body.

"Alright! PULL!" the villagers shout.

Akko stares in wide-eyed relief as the villagers pull on the rope of the harpoons with all their might. Sweat runs down her face after barely avoiding the centipede demon.

"Sa-Safe…"

Diana drops her head. "I am disappointed in you, Tonkou. To see you in such a helpless situation…"

Akko jumps up and stomps up the roots to get level with Diana's face. She points an angry finger at Diana's chest.

"For your information, I'm not this Tonkou person or whatever. You've got the wrong girl!"

Diana frowns. "Impossible. There is no one else with that ridiculous hairstyle except…" Diana pauses. Her frown deepens as she takes a closer look at the brunette in front of her. "You are not her… Unless Tonkou suddenly regressed in age…"

"See? My name is Kagari Atsuko! Not this Tonkou person!"

Diana turns her head to the side. "I see, forgive me. I seem to have mistaken you for someone far more mature." [1]

Akko balks at Diana's indirect comment. "Wha-?!"

The centipede demon's strength proves to be greater than a mob of humans. She pulls her body, simultaneously throwing the villagers off balance and losing their hold on their weapons. From from that nuisance, the centipede woman latches onto Akko.

"Gah, not again!"

Akko grabs onto the nearest thing her hands can find to prevent the centipede monster from taking her. It so happens to be two handfuls of Diana's long, blonde hair.

"Let go of me!" Akko cries.

"That… is _my_ line!" Diana grunts in pain. "Release me! My hair is not a tether!"

"Do something about this!"

"Unfortunately, there is not much I can do if I am _pinned to a tree_!"

"Well that's not my fault!"

Finneran gasps next to Ursula.

"Miss Ursula… Diana Cavendish is…"

Ursula's eyes widen. "Diana has awakened?!"

(Grandmother Tonkou's seal is supposed to hold for all eternity. So how…?!)

The centipede monster opens her mouth and reveals jagged rows of sharp teeth and two long sabre teeth on the top row.

"This body… is troublesome. I'll devour you whole… Sacred Jewel and all!"

"Wha-?!"

Diana's eyes flash with recognition. "The Sacred Jewel?"

"There's no way I want to become your dinner!"

Akko throws her hand back to push the centipede monster back. Just like before in the well, a bright white light flashes between her hand and the centipede monster. This time, the remaining five arms on the demon's body break off. The sudden attack pushes the centipede woman back, letting Akko drop down to the grass.

(Wha-? The same thing happened in the well… What's going on? I didn't know I could do this!)

The villagers gasp. This level of sorcery hasn't been seen in decades.

"Damn bitch!"

The centipede monster drives its jaws into Akko's side, pulling her up into the air. The demon rips through flesh and tears out a small, pink glass jewel.

Akko's eyes catch a glimpse of the small item through half-glazed eyes as she's falling back down to the ground.

(That's…?)

"Something came out of her stomach!" Finneran says.

"The Sacred Jewel!" Ursula shouts.

Diana's eyes widen. "…?!"

Akko drops down to the grass with a small thud. Thankfully, the wound on her side isn't too deep. But it definitely needs medical attention.

What catches her attention is the pink orb that fell onto the grass with her.

(That came from… inside of me?!)

The centipede demon licks her lips. "Just as I thought, she had it hidden in her body…"

"Do not touch that!" Diana shouts.

"Eh?" Akko looks up at the impaled girl. She doesn't expect such a reaction from the previously composed demon.

The centipede body pulls Akko toward the tree and traps her to the trunk by wrapping it's long structure around the tree. Akko grunts at the crushing pain and uses one free arm to push herself away as much as she can. Against a demon's strength, there's not much she can do.

"Keh heh heh…"

The centipede woman turns her body to mock her bound prey. "How the prestigious Cavendish have fallen. I have heard that the human-loving heiress of the House of Cavendish was after the Sacred Jewel… is that you?"

Diana's eyebrow twitches.

Akko stares at Diana's thinly veiled annoyance.

(Human-loving? But I thought Miss Ursula said Diana betrayed the humans…?)

"Do not jest. Someone as unworthy as you cannot hold the Sacred Jewel."

"Hey, you talk high and mighty. Are you strong?" Akko asks.

"..."

"Can't move, can you? It looks as though your power is sealed." The centipede monster drops down and picks up the jewel with her long tongue. "Just sit there and watch. I'll accomplish what you couldn't."

And then swallows the pink sphere whole.

"-!"

The villagers begin to panic.

"Ah, it ate it!"

"It can't be…!"

"Miss Ursula, what do we do?!"

"What will it become?!"

The centipede monster's detached arms float up on their own and reconnect with the centipede woman's body. Her skin rips off from her body, shedding the outer layer and revealing the terrifying monster within.

"How wonderful! My full powers have returned!"

Akko pushes herself closer to the tree.

(It's happy?!)

Akko cries out in pain as the centipede's body tightens its body against the tree.

(I'm being strangled…!)

"This arrow…"

"Eh?" Akko looks up at Diana's stoic expression.

"This arrow. Can you pull it out?"

Diana must mean the arrow pinning her to the tree. The only thing sealing the demon.

Akko reaches up to grab it. But the force of the centipede's body prevents her from raising her arm fully.

"Ah!"

"You must not do it!" Finneran yells. "That arrow seals Diana Cavendish. She must not be freed!"

"Do not be foolish!" Diana retorts. "If nothing is done, all of you will become food to the centipede mistress. If she completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, there is no chance of survival for anyone." Diana looks down. "I do not know who you are, but you do not appear to be from these parts. Do you wish to die here?"

Akko grits her teeth.

(I don't know about jewels or whatever, but I don't want to die…!)

Akko reaches up despite the crushing force on her body and grips the old arrow with a tight right hand.

(... in such a place!)

Akko pulls on the arrow with all of her strength. When she feels it budge a little, the entire arrow dissipates into nothing. All that is left is a few sparkles of energy before that too fades into the dark.

"The arrow…"

"Has vanished?!"

Akko looks up at Diana. The demon has her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"D-Diana…?"

"You have my thanks. This will be concluded shortly."

A sudden force erupts from Diana's body. It blows apart part of the centipede demon's body that's wrapped around the tree and throws Akko to the ground.

"Whoa!"

Diana drops to the ground and faces the approaching centipede woman.

"You brat!"

Diana appraises her opponent calmly. "I will be retrieving the Sacred Jewel."

"As if that will happen!"

The centipede demon opens its mouth and prepares to bite down. Diana ducks under the strike and kicks the monster's jaw shut. Not only that, but the force obliterates the centipede demon's head completely until nothing but a splat of blood is left of it.

The villagers and Akko stare in shock.

(With one strike?!)

(She's… really strong!)

Diana follows up by leaping into the air and axe kicking the centipede's body three times, obliterating its body in three sections.

"Is there a glowing piece of flesh anywhere?" Diana asks Akko.

"Eh? Glowing flesh? How should I know if there's-?"

Akko yeeps when the destroyed flesh around her start to twitch.

"No way! It's still moving?! After all of that?!"

Ursula walks up to Akko. "If you don't find the Sacred Jewel soon, the Mistress Centipede will revive again."

"You're joking!" Looking around at the flesh slowing congregating toward each other, Akko can see that she is _not_ joking. Not only that, but she really does find one piece of the centipede's flesh that's glowing with a dim, pink light.

With Ursula's help, Akko removes the Sacred Jewel from the Mistress Centipede's flesh. The small jewel looks so small in the palm of her hand.

"The Sacred Jewel is something that actually makes demons stronger…"

"Indeed. In the wrong hands, it can cause untold disaster and misfortune. It is dangerous in the hands of the inexperienced, including humans."

Akko turns to Diana's approaching form.

With her arms crossed, the demon demands, "Now, will someone explain to me what is going on?"

* * *

 **[1]** Diana is referring to Akko's age, not her behavior. The last time Diana saw Tonkou was when the human was in her late twenties, so Diana means her Tonkou is older than this Akko. I had to somehow word that part to make it seem like Diana is insulting Akko like how Inuyasha says Kikyo's more intelligent and beautiful than Kagome. But Diana's not the type to be so blatantly rude, so I thought of that loophole instead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Akko might be able to pull off Kagome, but Diana's personality is a complete one-eighty from Inuyasha. If anything, Diana resembles Sesshomaru or Kikyo (but not Kagome) more. Except without all of the hatred and jealousy lol.

Therefore, the interactions and even the plot have to be changed to fit the AU. For one thing, Diana is a full demon/spirit in this AU, so no half demon angst. If anything, she's ostracized because of her mercy to humans, yet still feared because she's a demon. Also, she's rather young compared to most demons. So there's that too.

Diana desires the Sacred Jewel to help her family, and subsequently to save other people. Which is a decent enough of a reason, right? She doesn't even demand the Sacred Jewel in the end like Inuyasha does! So why'd she still get an arrow to the chest? Hell, why didn't Tonkou just let her use it? And what's up with Ursula's telling of that story? I have a reason, but putting it in the fic or the AN will make things even longer and I can barely type with my finger the way it is.

Anyway, lots to change. I can't even just copy and paste the original dialogue. People's personalities and speech patterns are different enough. Also, backstories are different.

Given this ending, Diana won't be chasing Akko for the Shikon no Tama and getting the Beads of Subjugation around her neck. Or is she? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Can anyone imagine Akko telling Diana to 'sit' lmao.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

Diana's design is modeled after the unicorn AU drawn by Milk Puppy. At first I was going to include a horn for Diana's human form, but I think that stands out too much XD


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Summary:** Akko believes the Chariot premium card is the last remaining evidence that a girl named Diana Cavendish once admired the performer Shiny Chariot. But is it really?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This prompt was a pain to write. I could've just copy and pasted an excerpt from _Heart of Steel_ , but I thought that'd be a cop out so I vowed to try harder. Not to mention those scenes don't make sense without context anyway.

I started this as a coffee shop AU and then completely scrapped it to this version instead. Compared to all the other prompts that took 2 days to write, I spent a good whooping week on this one. I blame going home and caffeine. Oh and then my finger…

Also, thanks tsunahoshi for the comment last chapter (replying here because I can't reply to guest reviews directly)! I'm glad it was amusing :] It's always fun to see everyone else watch Diakko shenanigans unfold, especially if the usually proper Diana Cavendish is pulled into this mess XD I can't write fluff or romance, but crack comes easily to me LOL.

* * *

 **Two Hearts, One Bond**

Akko considers herself an avid Shiny Chariot fan. Even after the confrontation with Croix in the city that led to Ursula Callistis revealing that she is actually Chariot du Nord, Akko's years of admiration of the infamous performer remains. Akko has decided to forge her own path rather than directly following in Chariot's footsteps. However, that doesn't mean she's willing to discard Shiny Chariot so easily.

She might not stare at all of her Chariot merchandise as lovingly as before, but they still hold a special place in her heart. Her white Chariot hat sits on its stand at the corner of her desk. Her Shiny Chariot poster remains on the wall by her bed. All of her collectable Shiny Chariot cards are kept pristine and safe in a binder.

Except for one special card. The premium card gifted to her by a certain Cavendish heiress has its own special frame. Instead of placing it with the rest of her cards, Akko keeps it under her pillow by her side. A normal collector would keep it in the front of her binder with the rest of the trading cards. However, this card holds a deeper significance than just the rare card that Akko couldn't obtain on her own.

It is the symbol of a certain bonding moment. The memory of discovering a fellow Shiny Chariot fan from someone she least expected doesn't fade away. Diana opening up about her own past admiration of the magic performer was meant to renew Akko's briefly-lost belief. But now that the incident has passed and all is well, the full meaning of that conversation dawns on Akko.

Diana Cavendish was - and perhaps still is to some extent - a believer in Shiny Chariot and the message Chariot was trying to convey. However, due to societal pressures and expectations, Diana had to bury her 'childish' admirations to uphold the accepted traditions in the name of the House of Cavendish.

In the end, Diana never discarded her fondness for Shiny Chariot. The presence of the premium card is evidence of that. In a way, Akko sees it as the last remaining evidence that a young girl named Diana Cavendish was a fan of Shiny Chariot as well.

To Akko, it doesn't feel right to keep this premium card. It means much more to Diana than to her; it holds years of memories of hardships and perseverance.

And that's why, after days of consideration and constant groaning that started to worry her teammates, Akko comes to a conclusive decision. It is best to return the card to its rightful owner. Akko's belief in Chariot remains true. But Akko wants Diana to have evidence of her own belief as well.

Which is how Akko finds herself in front of the door to the blue team's room. She nods and tells herself that the visit shouldn't take too long; she's just returning a card, after all. And if Hannah and Barbara are in, she'll just ask to speak to Diana alone. There shouldn't be any problems. For once, nothing should go wrong in Akko's life.

Akko knocks on the wooden door. She hears Diana's faint voice allow her entrance. It's odd that Hannah or Barbara aren't the ones to answer the door. But Akko pushes that thought away and enters before Diana starts to wonder about the hesitation.

Diana stands by one of the large windows in her nightgown. Her arms are in a position where her hands hold the opposite elbows. There doesn't seem to be any lights on except for the small lamp on Diana's desk. The soft glow of the full moon shines on Diana, illuminating her platinum blonde hair.

(Has Diana always been this pretty?)

The image takes Akko's breath away. However, Diana notices the prolonged silence. It is even more apparent that Akko is absentminded as she's still standing at the entrance to the room with her hand on the open door.

"Akko? Is there something you required at…" Diana glances at the time. "Nine in the evening?"

Diana's voice pulls Akko from her staring. She shakes her head to clear her disorganized brain and tries to remember why she came all the way to Diana's room in the first place.

"I wanted to return something before I forgot." Akko looks around the room. It seems its only occupants are herself and Diana. "Are Hannah and Barbara out?"

"Yes. They informed me they would be spending the night with Avery and her teammates."

"Oh, that's weird. I'm so used to those two always with you that I can't imagine them leaving your side for more than a night."

"They did ask me to join. However, I declined to finish my studies for the night."

Akko rolls her eyes. "As expected. You're always studying, Diana. You should have some fun too, you know?"

Diana frowns. "Strange. That is also what Hannah and Barbara said."

"Well, yeah. We all know you do your best to stay on top of things, but it's okay to loosen up once in awhile. One night doesn't hurt anyone."

"I allow myself breaks during my studies," Diana argues. "Which I was taking before you arrived. Speaking of which, what is it that you needed?"

"Oh, right!" Akko walks toward Diana after closing the door and holds out the premium card to Diana with both hands. "I wanted to return this to you. I know you said you gave me this with the meaning of the card in mind. But it really doesn't feel right to have it. This card is yours, Diana."

Diana eyes Akko's gesture with surprise. Of all the topics to discuss, this is certainly not what Diana expected.

"Your mom went through all that trouble to get you it and have you see at least one of Chariot's shows," Akko continues. "If anyone should have this card, it's you."

"I believe it has been established that you are Chariot's most ardent fan," Diana argues. "I presented you the card because of your devotion to Chariot. It will no longer have to sit enclosed in a box on a shelf in your possession. I believe it is in better hands in that sense."

"But you're a fan too! You don't have to show it to other people to be a fan. It's what helped you regain your magic after losing it, right? Even if you kept that secret close to your heart, it's still important to you. So you should have this card so that you can keep believing in magic. You might need it someday!"

"Perhaps that time may come. However, if I require something to renew my faith, I already have another that is more suitable than the premium card."

Akko has no clue what Diana has in mind. "What's better than the card that says 'A believing heart is your magic?'"

Diana's stoic expression melts into endearment. Her eyes glimmer with an emotion Akko cannot name.

Akko's heart thrums in her chest. As if Diana's smile isn't affecting her enough, her next words truly make her question whether she is currently dreaming.

"The girl who with an earnest believing heart comparable to none other. If I am ever in doubt, I am sure you will be the first to remind me that a 'believing heart is my magic' as you have done before. Am I wrong?"

Akko's cheeks tinge pink. She scratches her cheek bashfully. "O-Oh… Diana, you…?"

(Am I really that important to you?)

In that case…

Akko grins. "I guess we both won't be needing this card then!"

Now it is Diana's turn to be confused.

"I understand my reasoning for parting with the card. However, your case is not the same. As an avid fan of Shiny Chariot, have you not searched for this premium card for years?"

"Yeah, and I'll definitely keep it with me. But like you said, if I want something to remind me why I love magic so much, I have something even better." Akko nods, as if she's just solved a complicated problem. "I have you too, Diana!"

Diana's eyes widen. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Sure you played the card to get the conversation going, but everything else was all you! The card was kind of just to pull me in, right?"

Diana hums. "I suppose that was my intention when I presented the card. I believed it would be an effective way to catch your interest."

Akko chuckles. "I wouldn't have expected _you_ to be a fan of Shiny Chariot. Not with your status and all."

"It was certainly difficult to enjoy her shows and themes with everyone's expectations," Diana admits.

"I got to love Chariot for years without any of that. Even when I came to Luna Nova and people told me she wasn't a respected witch, I still had friends who supported me." Akko's expression falls solemn. "I can't imagine ever hiding my love for Chariot."

Diana turns her head away. "It was expected of me to bury my personal feelings. I have grown accustomed to it."

Akko steps forward and closes the distance. "And that sucks! No one should have to do that!" Akko leans back so that she's not so close to Diana. "But that day when you shared all that, I never got to say thanks. Not just because I found someone else with a wonderful dream inspired by Chariot. It's also because I got to know _you_ better." Akko scratches her cheek. "I thought you were some rich, high class aristocrat that I'd never be able to get along with. And now here we are."

"I would not have expected to share the same sentiments," Diana says. "We are complete opposites, yet share many qualities that draw us together."

Akko nods. "Which is why I think I can rely on you. If you'll let me." Akko giggles. "I mean, you already get me out of trouble so many times that I feel bad. So you can rely on me too if you need to! You might not think you need to, but everyone has their limits, you know?"

Diana shakes her head fondly. "I would not have to exert myself so often if you learn to practice discretion. Although, perhaps that is too difficult for you to attempt."

"Hey!"

"However, I will consider taking up your offer." Diana turns away so her back is facing Akko.

Even though Akko can't see Diana's face, she can tell something has changed based on the relaxation of Diana's posture.

"Over the years, it has become a habit of mine to accomplish everything required of me on my own. However…"

Memories of the past year since Akko arrived at Luna Nova flash through her mind. From Diana's mistake with the Pappiliodya to the awakening of the Yggdrasil, all of her shared experiences with Akko tell her one thing. As determined and talented she is, Diana will make mistakes. She will fail and trip along the way. Before, she had to stand up and continue on her own. But now, Diana has someone who will offer her a hand to pull her up and push her forward.

It is a strange, new asset to have. One that Diana is still learning to take advantage of.

Diana turns her head partly to look at Akko. The dim moonlight from the window shining on Diana gives her an ethereal glow that captivates Akko's entire being. She's come to this realization a few times tonight already, but it comes to mind once more.

(Diana… is really pretty…)

"... If you are willing, would you care to stand by my side?" Diana asks.

Even if she wanted to, Akko does not think she can refuse or forget this rare, tender expression of Diana's. An insecurity that never reveals itself except for this one moment. It is Diana Cavendish's own way of expressing her trust in the girl named Kagari Atsuko.

So Akko responds with her own fervent nod.

"Of course!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Gdi you can technically read this as platonic too. Why is all of my writing like this?! I just. Can't romance?

Ended the prompt here because this is how much I wrote before I messed up my finger. Sorry guys.

But anyway, that's the last one for Dianakko week! Thanks for reading my mess of an attempt at Diakko XD If anyone's curious, _Heart of Steel_ 's main pairing is Diakko where I try to develop their relationship over the course of… a lot of words. It's considerably less fluffy than any of these prompts though. So the romance part manifests as the Diakko worrying about each other a ton.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

The word count of the coffee shop AU I had before this version reached 4k before I decided to scrap it. Maybe I'll go back to it one day and flesh it out as a stand-alone oneshot. Maybe.


End file.
